Generation x-treme, the sequal to Twisted love...
by Satin's Seraph
Summary: The scout's kids are gonna be scouts!!! Tell me if u like it!!!!!!!!!
1. Anxiety

Generation X-Treme: The new scouts  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Did anyone ever think about what it'd be like when Rini is Sailor Moon, after all of the girls get married and train successors? I did, and here's my version of it, and it's a sequal to "Twisted Love". Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diana ran to Rini and sighed: I'm sorry Miss Rini but you must go to bed, your mother says you and your friends are going to take their test tomorrow.  
  
Rini: *crazily* What?!?!?!?!?!? Tomorrow?! I haven't had enough time!! Diana, could you've heard wrong?  
  
Diana: I don't think so. I think you might as well go and check.  
  
Rini: *nodding* Yeah, yeah, just in case.*goes to her parents' study where only Darian did any intellectual reading as Serena sat on the balcony gazing at the moon, thinking about how after each scout had had a child the Moon Kingdom had unexpectantly crumbled, and there was no chance of rehibbilitation*  
  
Darian: We said for yu to go to bed, Small Lady.  
  
Serena: You take our test tomorrow, you need rest.  
  
Rini: Can I call the other girls Before going to bed?  
  
Serena: Quickly.  
  
Rini: Thank you, g'night daddy, mommy.  
  
Diana: Told you I was right.  
  
Rini: *plops onto her feather bed and snatches her phone from the hook. as she dials she thinks of the scout-child she was calling. Mina and Quatre had called their blonde beauty Iris, and she wore her platinum blond hair in a purple bow, the same way Mina did, only the girl took after her father and loved artillery and machines. She was a mechanic at a local garage and she modified the saying to "I fight for machines and justice" because she didn't believe in love*  
  
Iris: Hello, Iris here.  
  
Rini: Are you taking your test tomorrow too?  
  
Iris: Yup. What? You're worried? don't be, I talked to my dad 'bout it. He said it's a sinch.  
  
Rini: I'm glad you feel that way. I, however have no such reassurance.  
  
Iris: I'm getin a threeway, Hold on. *Bleeeppp!* Hello?  
  
Hope: Howdy, guys, it's Hope and Sarie. (Hope was Rei's and Heero's daughter and Sarie was Lita's and Wufei's daughter, they didn't stay competitive for long^-^)  
  
Rini: Rini and I- wait, you called her. you know it's Iris. Dur. Sorry.  
  
Hope: You get more and more like Serena than you think evry day.  
  
Rini: You don't have to voice it out loud, I was hoping if no one said it, it'd stop.  
  
Hope: All I know is that I can't wait for the test. I can't wait to get the power of Fire.  
  
Sarie: Lightnin's my Power and I test it tomorrow. You guys...you aren't NERVOUS are you?!?!?!?! *starts laughing*  
  
Rini: I am, but Iris isn't. Quatre told her that the test is easy for HER!  
  
Hope: I was told outright mine was HARD, but I'm not worried, even if I fail I still get the wand... I just have to go back through basic training.  
  
Rini: Should I call Gina?  
  
Sarie: Sure, but, she'll be the worst of us. She's just like Ami, always studdying!  
  
Hope: Too bad Greg learned how to block her Psychic power for this test, she learned how to disperse her power, she coulda helped out Rini!  
  
Rini: *mockingly* Hahahaha.  
  
Hope: Well, I gotta go, and ask the fire if we'll pass. I'll tell you tomorrow!! *bleep*  
  
Sarie: I better go too, Dad's yelling that little girls should sleep adequately before an examination.*bleep*  
  
Rini: I'll call Gina...  
  
Iris: Okay.  
  
Rini: *dials and Ami answers*  
  
Ami: Hello, Rini, and Iris.  
  
Rini: Greg told you?  
  
Ami: No, I guessed. I was like you, and so was Serena. Calling eachother this late, or calling me before a test. Very predictable.  
  
Rini: I just wanted to call to talk to her, I mean afterall, we have different tests, so we couldn't cheat anyways.  
  
Ami: Anyway. No s... but, anyway, she's already asleep, she goes to bed when I ask her to.  
  
Rini: How'd you know that?  
  
Ami: Serena's on the other line talking about her daughter who's too much like herself for her own good. She's afraid you'll be a stupid clutz like her.  
  
Rini: Well, I'm not.  
  
Ami: That's what I told her. Now, both of you better get some sleep!!  
  
Rini: Okay, G'night, Aunt Ami, Iris. Good luck.  
  
Iris: Ditto, and right back atcha.  
  
Ami: 'Night.  
  
*all three hang up and Ami turns to Greg and says*  
  
Ami: Greg, they're too much like US!!  
  
Greg: I knew you were going to mention that again.  
  
Ami: I'm sure.  
  
Greg: Look, I wouldn't worry, along with your bad traits they also got the few good ones you guys possess.  
  
Ami: I should freeze you for that.  
  
Greg: I'd just duck it. I'd know what you were doing.  
  
Ami: Ugh, there's no point in this!!!  
  
Little did they know this would be their last argument. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

Serena: *formally* Are you ready to take the test? To be the first of the third generation of scouts to ever take it?  
  
Rini: *nods* Yes.  
  
Serena: Then let the Test begin. *she leaves to instruct another girl*  
  
Ami stepped forward: If you were to be Sailor Moon you would have to learn to wield your powers and protect the other scouts. You must be quick footed and witted, and understand that death is not only your foe, but your ally.  
  
Rini tried to understand the last part.  
  
Rini: So, I have to be ready to kill?  
  
Ami: *shaking head* Ready to die, ready to kill also, but that's not as hard as accepting death. If you accept death, and prove to be brave and pure of mind and of heart, then you will be returned to this Earth. On with my speech... *ahem* If you were alone and surrounded by a group of six foes, what would you do?  
  
Rini: *face scrunched in a guess* Fight valiantly and hope my own Tuxedo Mask comes to help.  
  
Ami: No. You fight to the end, and while doing so call the scouts, but until they come you wait and rely on no one. Whoever said you get a man or woman that comes like Darian did? Maybe you won't. You must rely on and trust only yourself, but trust is also shared with your fellow scouts. No matter what you are all bonded by a special force that decides whether the enemy or you live or die.  
  
Rini: So I rely only on myself and trust only you and the scouts.  
  
Ami: Yes. Now, tell me, if you were to die, do you think you'd accept it, or go down screaming?  
  
Rini: Honestly... screaming.  
  
Ami: Then you have passed my question. Now for the second part. *she transforms into the least powerful level of Sailor Mercury* We're to have a little...duel. We fight, and I think you pass, I end the battle, if you fail, I end the battle, and insrtuct you on what was wrong with your tactics.  
  
Rini: I understand. *and so they battled*  
  
Mercury: Well, I believe you've passed. Go to the next room and wait after knocking, Lita may not be done with Hope yet.  
  
Rini: Thank you. *bows and hurries out.*  
  
Sarie: Is she hard?  
  
Rini: Not especially. Who'd you have?  
  
Sarie: Serena. So, whatever you do...don't try and use a "but you're my mom" tactic on her. She was so angry when I told her to slow down, I was Lita, her best friend's daughter. She went even faster and threw me across the room. You sure were right, I should've worked on Dad's weights over this time. I just never percieved your mom as that strong!  
  
Rini: She is Sailor Moon.  
  
Sarie: *nods* So, who do you have next?  
  
Rini: Lita.  
  
Sarie: Ahhhhhhh.*nods thoughfully* Who's in there?  
  
Rini: Hope.  
  
Sarie: *nods again* Fair fight, fire and lightning, both powerful. But, Gina against Rei...that'd be a problem since she can't freeze yet.  
  
Rini: Yeah... true.  
  
Sarie: So, good luck. *walks into Ami's room and closes the door*  
  
Rini: You too.  
  
Hope stumbles out, her spikish, 70's-like out-turned short, purple hair falling about her red and huffing face. Her hair was naturally like that, and came to her elbows in a layer cut.  
  
Rini had to fix her own pink pigtails before she rushed over to catch Hope.  
  
Hope: I'm not strong enough for this, it's too much.  
  
Rini: No, c'mon Hope, you remember last night? What did the fire say?  
  
Hope: That we'd all pass. But, I also had a "positive attitude", until Madam Thundara ruined my dreams.  
  
Rini: Nah, they're just trying to break us. We can't let our mothers beat us, can we? They're old, and out-of-shape, and haven't been scouts for a while. They're testing us because they're too old, and we've never used our powers. We're all about the same age, except I'm the oldest, and you're the youngest, but you're only 14! You've never used this kind of power before the last few months! You're doing really good, too.  
  
Hope: Yeah.You're right!  
  
Jupiter: C'mon, Rini!!  
  
Hope: Good luck. I have Mars next. Yea. Mom vs. daughter, how...interesting.  
  
Rini: Here,*takes her hand and gives her an energy boost* That should help.  
  
Hope: It does!! Thanks, Ri. *runs off and Rini enters the next room*  
  
Each test took about an hour, and Each Scout was assigned a certain question. Ami spoke of trust, and death. Mina lectured them on love and forgivness. Serena spoke to them about leadership and confidence. Lita talked about strength, and stubborness, and Rei told them about virtue, pride and self-belief.  
  
All five girls passed, but each needed some sort of basic training, and, oddly enough the mothers only told them," what you showed us is what you know, but what we showed you is what you must learn", and then Hope shouted that she made that up.  
  
  
  
That night the girls were all out celebrating at a local Teen Hangout and the adults were at their old hangout, thinking about how now, they were giving up their titles as scouts, and how their girls were growing up so fast.  
  
Then there was an explosion, a grill had caught the kitchen on fire, and it had contacted a can of coal and gasolene they used for the grill, and...kerbloom.  
  
  
  
*Klub Kids*  
  
Hope fell forward and gasped while grasping her necklace pendant. It was the Chinese symbol for "strength". Sarie stood.  
  
Sarie: Something's wrong.  
  
Rini: Ya think? wow, thanks for the clarification. Hope, Hope are you okay?  
  
Hope: I saw an explosion. I saw only red, and the way I saw it was... I was looking at the candle- *sits up* We need to find our parents.  
  
Gina: Lets go!  
  
all rush out to run to the old place their parents had sat since the beginning of their days as scouts, and even before then. They find what they had hoped was not what Hope had seen in the fire. A scorched red bow hung from a tree limb and Iris sobbed while clutching it to her chest as Sarie found a litlle green hair tie with two green balls on it. Gina found a hat with a napkin in it. Greg had written "it's all up to you now" on it, and there was a picture of him and Ami in it also. Hope found a waterproof bag with "fireball charge papers" in it, and only until Rini found a locket did she believe it. She opened the Golden star and a little glowing cresant moon went around, slowly in circles as a melody played. The music and the sobs and the sound of wood burning were the only things the now scouts heard, as they completely ignored the sirens. 


	3. Alex

Hope: Gone. All gone.  
  
Sarie: I don't believe that it was just an accident. *she toyed with her pony tail* I think it was murder.  
  
Rini: Sarie, no one knew they were Pilots and Scouts, and they certainly aren't anymore. I think it was just a mishap. Other people died in that, not just them. We can't say they were targets. Not yet, at least.  
  
Hope: I wish I could find the one who staged it. I'd burn them to a crisp.  
  
Sarie: I'd help too.  
  
Gina: I can't believe it still. It seems so impossible.  
  
Iris: I know, I guess we totally took them for granted.  
  
Hope: I know I did.  
  
Rini fingered the locket's rim and sighed. Sarie had begun to wear her hair the same way her mother had, with the same hair tie, and Gina had worn the soft, cloth hat that had been her mother's every day since the accident. Only Hope had nothing really important that was her mother's. She only had paper, no notes, no pictures, no jewelry, just papers she'd have to use in battle. Then she went back every day and tried to find something that had been her mother's, or even her father's, but found nothing, nothing at all. The girls were soon assigned to new families by Luna. She had refused to go with the scouts, and Artemis had also stayed. They were good families, and they had been fooled into thinking they were the scouts's real families. But Hope was terrible to them, always telling them they weren't her family, her family had died in a fire.  
  
She had secretly taken all of her mom's belongings, and the few her father had aquired. The furniture and things stayed, but clothes, pictures, bills, she took everything with their name, handwring, face on it. She wouldn't accept that they had left her nothing, when everyone else got a momento. So she ran away. On her trip she was grabbed and shoved into and alley. She touched the wand for a moment but saw his Blue eyes and pale brown hair and paused. She hesitated, and she knew that was her first mistake. He threw a punch and she ducked it, he regained his balance easily, but she had her fists raised.  
  
Hope: What d'you want?  
  
Guy: I wanted to ask if you could help me. I'm lookin for a guy named Heero.  
  
Hope: He's dead.  
  
Guy: No he's not.  
  
Hope: My father died in a fire two weeks ago. I'd rather not talk aboout it, okay?  
  
Guy: Sorry. *sighs* I didn't know...  
  
Hope: How could you?  
  
Guy: *holds out a hand* I'm Alex. Your dad and mine were  
  
friends. And he knew my mom too.  
  
Hope: And his name was?  
  
Alex: Duo, my mom's Relena. They were wondering if they could send me of to be a "good guy" or whatever she is, but I really want to be a pilot... Is Chang Wufei-  
  
Hope: Wufei, Lita, Ami, Greg, Serena, Darien, Heero, Rei, Quatre and Mina all died in the same fire. There are no more Pilots but your dad, and Trowa, other than Trieze and Zechs, but they wouldn't be as willing to teach a Gundam's kid... so, I'd find Trowa.  
  
Alex: He's already said no.  
  
Hope: Ugh, c'mon, I'll see what I- wait! Duh! Iris!! C'mon. *she takes him to Iris's new home and knocks*  
  
Iris: Hope? And, a cute guy? If you want to run away again, the answer is NO, I will not give you a lift, so-  
  
Hope: It's Duo's kid- Iris, meet Alex. Alex, This is Quatre's daughter. She learned how to be a Pilot.  
  
Iris: Duo's? Didn't he marry some girl...Hilde or something?  
  
Alex: *half smiling* Relena.  
  
Iris: *wince* Oh.  
  
Alex: I want to be a Pilot. Teach me!! Please!!!!!!  
  
Iris: Okay, I'll have to start tomorrow.  
  
Alex: Fair enough.  
  
*hope starts walking away and he follows*  
  
Hope: I'll have to trick them.  
  
Alex: Who?  
  
Hope: My fake family, I needed one after my real parents died. I wonder what I should do.  
  
Alex: I wouldn't know.  
  
Hope: How old're you?  
  
Alex: 16.  
  
Hope: Okay.  
  
Alex: So,  
  
Hope: You're my cousin, okay?  
  
Alex: Ya, sure. *she opens the door and he follows*  
  
Hope: I'm home!  
  
Mom: Where were you?!?!?!?! You had us worried sick!!!  
  
Hope: I had to pick up Alex, from the bus station, I told you, and you were the one who told me to go get him, he'll be staying for a while, and going to our school since his parents are getting divorced, and he wanted to be away from it.  
  
Mom: Oh!! Right!! I didn't recognize you!! Sorry!! Dinner's in 45 minutes. *she ran upstairs to tell Barret, her son*  
  
Hope: I used my mediumistic powers on her, you'll have to get used to that. I get whatever I want with these people. My mom could sense it, and she'd ground me, but these people... they have nothing to detect it with.  
  
Alex: Will you ever use it on me?  
  
Hope: Probably.  
  
Alex: I'd just hurt you.  
  
Hope: I could make you think you're a squirrel. You wouldn't hurt me, I control fire, can fight and am a psychic...sorta, so, you can't do anything-  
  
Alex: My father is the God of Death, I could do SOMETHING...I'm sure.  
  
Hope: Wanna test that theory?  
  
Alex: How old are you?  
  
Hope: 14.  
  
Alex: I don't pick on kids, grow into your attitude, then I'll think about it.  
  
Hope: Ugh. Mom! I'm going to show Alex around town, and refresh his memory, we'll be back in time for dinner!!  
  
Mom: Ok, Hope!  
  
Hope: Bye.  
  
Alex: Hey!! *runs after her* You said you'd show me around!!  
  
Hope: I also said I was your cousin.  
  
Alex: Where are you going?  
  
Hope: You aren't coming like that. You should've borrowed some of Barry's clothes. *starts unbuttoning shirt*  
  
Alex: Uh, what're you doing?  
  
Hope: Going to K.K. *reveals a red tanktop and her necklace, and sinches up her purple skirt. She forced her hair into two pig-tail half-buns and put in earrings that were silver orbs, from which hung a sleek piece of silver, at the end of the silver was a ruby orb. She pulled up her white knee socks and revealed red, high heels that she had gotten fitted to be a bit smaller, and the socks helped. They had been her mom's*  
  
Alex: K.K.?  
  
Hope: Klub Kids, its where all the minors hang out. Since we can't go to real clubs.  
  
Alex: Can I come?  
  
Hope: Hm. *brushes his hair with her red nails, and tugs on his shirt and pants* There. Now you won't embarrass me.  
  
Alex: You care about what people think?  
  
Hope: Yup. I have a reputation, I can't show up with some goofy lookin' guy. You look better now. At least look on the bright side, your eyes will be the object of everyone's affection.  
  
Alex: Wha'?  
  
Hope: You're a cute guy, and the girls thee are always looking for a cute guy to get their boyfriends jealous. It's really interesting how all my dates end up going out with 15-year-olds. But, you aren't my date.  
  
Alex: Right.  
  
Hope: In ya go,*holds open door* In! *pushes him in and follows* Over here.  
  
Rini: You look fabulous as usual, and there's a gorgious guy behind you, as usual. Hm.  
  
Gina: so, who's he? Another guy you met at Iris's garage/  
  
Hope: No. *sits* he's Duo's son, and he's staying at my place, we're pretending he's my cousin. Iris's gonna teach him how to be a Pilot. He's the only reason I'm not in Nothern Japan. I'd be on my way away from this damn fake family if he hadn't asked about my dad.  
  
Sarie: Your house?  
  
Rini: Aren't you a bit youn-  
  
Hope: If you don't want to fully understand the expression fists of fire you guys better shut up! I don't even like him, he calls me kid and won't even fight me.  
  
Alex: So, Kid you gonna tell me who these little friends of yours are?  
  
Gina: I'm Gina, That's Sarie, Rini, Iris, and there's Hope, whom you already know.  
  
Alex: Any other info I may need to know?  
  
Sarie: 15, and free.  
  
Rini: 16 and available.  
  
Gina: 15 and too busy with school.  
  
Iris: 15 and don't like anything without wheels and an engine.  
  
Hope: 14 and not interested...at all, in anything.  
  
Alex: Gina, Sarie, Rini, Iris and Kid. Got it. *sits by Sarie and Rini* So,  
  
Hope: Jackass.  
  
Sarie: You wanna-  
  
Guy: Hope.  
  
Hope: *turns* Charlie, hello.  
  
Charlie: I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night.  
  
Hope: I'm not sure yet.  
  
Charlie: I was wondering if you'd like to go back out.  
  
Hope: I don't know...  
  
Charlie: Please? I'll take you somewhere special this time.  
  
Hope: I'll have to call you or something.  
  
Charlie: *sulkily* Ok. *walks away*  
  
Hope: So, Alex, obviously this Kid is doing pretty well for herself, she has friends, a... family, a good education so far, the power of fire, and can fight. I've got everything you don't.  
  
Alex; I don't want guys like him coming onto me.  
  
Hope: Me niether, but they're fun to play with. I have a date with Michael tomorrow. He's my boyfriend, I just never tell them no, but never say yes, very funneee.  
  
A pair of arms went around her.  
  
Michael: Hey.  
  
Hope: Hey, I havn't seen you in a while.  
  
Michael: I told you... I was out of town, for my grandpa's funeral.  
  
Hope: How many Grandfathers do you have?  
  
Michael: Two.  
  
Hope: Three have died.  
  
Michael: One was my great grandpa, but he liked us to call him grandpa, he said to nix the great b/c it made him feel old.  
  
Hope: Hm. *doubtful*  
  
Michael: You do believe me, don't you?  
  
Hope: Sure.  
  
Michael; *thinking* 'I wish I could tell you, Hope.'  
  
Days and weeks passed and then, finally, after many battles, and many wounds, and falls, and mistakes Hope turned 15. And with this, on her birthday she got a new Communicater, so did the other scouts, but hers was special. It had been her mom's, all the others' were new. She got to try it out a few days later.  
  
Hope was walking with Alex by a playground and then A scream rang in the air and batted at their eardrums. Hope ran to the scream and told Alex to go home. He followed at a safe distance, and watched as a figure moved in the trees.  
  
Hope: You'll be sorry you picked on these people, Mister. I'm not going to let you reek havoc and hurt these citizens anymore!! *transforms* I'm Sailor Mrs, and I have the Power of Fire, and in the name of the Planet Mrs, I will punish you!!  
  
Evil Dude: Well, Sailor Mars you'll be seein stars when I'm done with you, you see, I have the power of two. *Sends Black fire at her*  
  
Mars: Oh really? *fights his fire with hers and her knuckles turn white and her hands turn red as she clenched them tight while trying to focus on the fire* Ahhhhh! *flies back and is scorched with flames*  
  
E.D: Obviously so.  
  
Mars: unpmh. *sits up while squinting with one eye as the other is completely closed, and slowly stands, while holding her right arm she sways* I don't care if you're more powerful than me. I still have something you'll never have. I have a soul, and if I die I'll come back because I'm pure of mind and of heart. My mother died after defending this world and so will I, but I certainly will not die while defending it. My mom valued virtues, and pride, and I have a lot of both, and with that I will beat you. *holds up a piece of paper she had made* I call upon the power of fire. Mars fireball Charge! *she flung it onto the man* Now, lets see who'll see stars!! Mars Fire Ignite!!!! *he burned to a cinder*  
  
Alex: Mars!! *she looks up drowsily and sees a man leap from the trees*  
  
Mars: wha- who're you?  
  
Man In Mask: I'm a friend, don't worry. *He wears a black mask and a dark blue jacket and pair of slacks over bluish boots, and a yellow shirt with a red, half un-done tie*  
  
Mars: If you saw me transform it's only fair you tell me.  
  
M.I.M.: I will, just not yet, for now I leave you with this, and my name. I'm called The Blue Renegade. *hands her a blue buttercup and jumps back, and disappears into the shrubbery*  
  
Mars: Hm.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Hope: I hope no one's allergic to flowers.  
  
Rini: Why?  
  
Hope: I was at a battle yesterday and afterwards this guy called The Blue Renegade jumps out and talks to me, and hands me this. *holds up flower*  
  
Michael: Hi, girls- *blinks at flower* And shrubbery. So, we still on for tonight?  
  
Hope: I guess.  
  
Michael: Don't get too attatched to a flower, it always eventually wilts and dies.  
  
Hope: I guess.  
  
Michael: Just don't, okay? All flowers die.  
  
Gina: Do you think the flower's competition?  
  
Michael: No.  
  
Gina: Then why're you suddenly so...defensive and all?  
  
Michael: I'm just stating facts, I thought you of all people would appreciate that.  
  
Gina: Hm.  
  
Michael: I better get to my detention.  
  
Hope: Yeah, I have the same one. Bye guys!!  
  
All: Bye!! 


	4. Breaking Apart

Hope: I hate detention. 'mainly because now I can't go and fight with the girls.'  
  
Michael: Are you...beeping?  
  
Hope: No, *looks at wrist and notices someone's calling her on her Communicator* Miss!  
  
Teacher: NO TALKING!!!!!  
  
Hope: I really need to go to the bathroom!!!!  
  
Teacher: Oh-okay, but, take Mr. Anders there, so you don't leave.  
  
Hope: I think the girls would be very disturbed by having him come in there.  
  
Teacher: I strongly doubt there will be any others but yourself.  
  
Hope: Yes, Ma'am. *walks out* You're staying outside.  
  
Michael: Sure.  
  
Hope: Okay. *Goes in and quietly flicks open the cover* Yes?  
  
Gina: We have a reading on your flower. The man who gave it to you-  
  
Michael: Hope, hurry it up, if we miss much more she'll make us saty later than usual okay?!?!?!  
  
Hope: Hold on!! *whispering again* And?  
  
Gina: All we know is that he's 16, strong and now much more aquainted with his powers. I looked his name up on the internet and all that came up was a soda website. He made up his name, and no one but you has called him that.  
  
Hope: Do you have a clue as to who he is?  
  
Michael: HOPEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope: Wait, Damn you!!!!! *to gina* So, we have no clue other than what you told me?  
  
Gina: No, in order to really get to firgure him we'd have to have a hair or something to get his DNA, or some kind of Id.  
  
Hope: Oh. Alright. I'll see what I can-  
  
Michael: What're you doing?  
  
Hope: I told you to wait outside!  
  
Michael: Why? So you can be a Russian spy or something?  
  
Hope: Michael, I can't tell you. Just like you can't tell me.  
  
Michael: But- I haven't not told you anything.  
  
Hope: Liar. I know you keep things from me, and I keep things from you. All I know is what you tell me, what you hide is completely oblivious to me.  
  
Gina: I'll call back later. *closes her watch lid and Hope does the same*  
  
Hope: C'mon, we don't wanna stay later.  
  
*After detention*  
  
Hope: I need to find that guy. I have to get him to tell me who he is.  
  
Barry: What guy?  
  
Hope: Some guy I met the other day, no one really, I forgot his name, he said he was your friend... That's all.  
  
Barry: How many of my friends would want to hang out with you?  
  
Hope: *while shrugging* Neh-eh.  
  
Barry: I don't believe you!!!  
  
Hope: Like I give.  
  
Barry: You're 15, right?  
  
Hope: Yeah.  
  
Barry: Stay away from my friends, they're too mature for you.  
  
Hope: YOUR friends? Too mature?!?!?! *starts laughing* You're a riot, honestly, Barry, too mature! *walks away howling*  
  
Barry: I don't think you understand.  
  
Goes out and transforms and patrolls the streets in the trees, and almost ripped her out fit again. Only Rini wore the old Sailor outfit, or, one based on it, but her skirt was longer, her shirt had no sleeves so the three stripy things were in her shoulders and her shirt went from skirt top and slowly went uphill to her ribcage. She also wore a belat, that's where she kept her Transforming Crystal as the locket that had been Serena's was an her bow.  
  
Sarie wore a skirt similar to the grayish one her mom had worn to school and an off-the-shoulder top, with the three stripes (the middle stripe was always their color while the top and bottom ones were white).  
  
Isis wore a t-shirt that was cut off below her breasts and under a top part of a pair of tight Yellow overalls. Her shorts were like Rini's shirt, only it went down. Gina wore a tight short sleeve shirt and a blue mini shirt.  
  
And then Hope. She wore a Sleeveless tight on the chest, full on the waist top and a skirt that had no folds and came to her fingertips. Each girl wore her mom's shoes and had her mom's attitude and powers.  
  
She lept from the tree and sighed. No trouble tonight. Then she let go of the transformation and went to K.K. She sat with her friends and they each greeted her. She looked at her watch and smirked, it was 8, and her date was in an hour. So she talked with her friends, and told them about there being to trouble, and then , at 8:30 Michael walked in.  
  
Michael: We have to break up.  
  
Hope: *blink blink*  
  
Michael: I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore.  
  
Hope: ...  
  
Michael: I'll be wanting my jacket back.  
  
Hope: *looking at glass* ...  
  
Michael: And, I'll give you your stuff back.  
  
Hope: ...  
  
Gina: Jerk.  
  
Rini: Jackass. Couldn't you pick another day?  
  
Sarie: You're so inconsiderate. I can't believe I ever talked Hope into going out with you!!  
  
Michael: Talked into?  
  
Sarie: Yup. She didn't even want to go out with you at first.  
  
Iris: What do you care? It's only fair we kill your happiness like you killed Hope's.  
  
Michael: I'm sorry, but would you rather I go out with her even thouh I don't love her?  
  
Gina: No. I just wish you'd think of any day but today.  
  
Michael: What? Why?  
  
Hope: It's my parents' 1 year mark.  
  
Michael: 1 year mark?  
  
Hope: Since their death.  
  
Michael: But-  
  
Hope: *stands, and her bangs hide her eyes from him, she picks up his jacket and throws it at him* Here. I don't want it anymore anyway!!! *as she runs out he sees tears streak her cheeks and flew at him at the new, and fast, explosion of energy* 


	5. FireReadings and Presents

As she sat on a park bench and sobbed a man came up and presented her with a flower. A buttercup.  
  
Hope: wha' what?  
  
Man: You looked sad. I was hoping I could see you smile. All I've seen is you yelling at me.  
  
Hope: You-  
  
Man: My name's Scott. I go to Oldrage High School. I'm a Sophmore.  
  
Hope: I knew that.  
  
Scott: How?  
  
Hope: Sailor Mercury, she's a genius. She figured some of that out.  
  
Scott: Which part?  
  
Hope: Your age. *wiped eyes* I just got dumped by my boyfriend, I was kinda hoping you'd be him.  
  
Scott: *smiles* Sorry to dissappoint you.  
  
Hope: No. I didn't mean- Okay, rewind, alright, my name is Hope, I'm 15, you know about the whole Mars thing, ummmm, my parents died in a fire on this day a year ago, and I now live with a fake family I can talk into anything. I have an older fake brother name Barret, and he likes me more than I like him, I like him as much as I like school. So, that tells you something...  
  
Scott: Scott Mayfield, I'm 16, you know about my thing... My parents are still alive, but I don't live with them, they're split up and I don't like their girlfriend and or boyfriend. So I live with my older brother, I have an older brother, named Freddrich, and he's 19...  
  
Hope: Nice to meet you.  
  
Scott: *bumps her over and sits by her on the bench* I think so too. I would've helped you that one time, but, you seemed to need to do it on your own.  
  
Hope: Thanks-  
  
Alex burrows over, nods to the guy and glares at the girl.  
  
Alex: Heero's alive!!!!  
  
Hope: That's not possible-  
  
Alex: Did they ever find a body?  
  
Hope: No, but-  
  
Alex: Did you ever find anything that was theirs?  
  
Hope: No, but-  
  
Alex: They're alive!! I think I passed Rei on my way here.  
  
Hope: *jumps up* Knee-length purple hair? Purplish eyes?  
  
Alex: Yup.  
  
Hope: Why didn't you bring her too if you thought she was my mother you idiot?!? I'd believe you if you had her here, but, I could say I just saw Santa Claus, but would you believe me?  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Hope: What if he was here talking to you? Would you be able to not believe me?  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Hope: Exactly. Where was Heero?  
  
Alex: Iris's garage. He was talking to a mechanic.  
  
Hope: Hm. *flicks up top of watch* Iris?  
  
Iris: Hey, Hope-  
  
Hope: Was Heero just there?  
  
Iris: Honey-  
  
Hope: Alex just told me he was!! Was he or was he not there?  
  
Iris: He might've, I'm at home-  
  
Hope: Call Gina and try to get a read on our parents, okay? I'm gonna see if I can find them.  
  
Iris: Alright...  
  
Hope: Bye.* snaps it shut* Hm. *pulls on tops of shoes and they pull up into knee-high boots, and she qickly transformed* No body'll mess with fire. *winks* Bye. *takes off running*  
  
She found probably every younger brown-haired man, and every girl with long dark hair in all of Tokyo, and had stopped each one before passing by Quatre. She spun and grabbed his arm. He looked at her.  
  
Quatre: You can see me?  
  
Hope: Of course I can, Quatre!! You remember me, Hope? I'm Heero's daughter. Sailor Mars?  
  
Quatre: Yeah. I miss Iris. Take me to her, I can't find her.  
  
Mars: Where's Mina?  
  
Quatre: She's still alive, so're Heero and the other girls, Only Greg, and Darien and I died-  
  
Mars: *surprisingly calmly* Okay, this way. *she takes him to Iris's new home* Up there. *walks to door* iris!!!!  
  
Iris: It's late, Hope-  
  
Hope: Look. *Iris looked impatiently and gasped*  
  
Iris: Dadeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Iris! *huggle* I've missed you- so so much.  
  
Hope: *looks up and Alex is watching from a streetcorner. She jumped up, ran and jumped a few rooftops and hopped down next to him* Hello.  
  
Alex: Hey.  
  
Hope: Could you bring them back?  
  
Alex: I doubt it. I'm sorry, but what with having only one god parent, and taking after my mom most... I'm sorry. *looks at sidewalk* I really am.  
  
Hope: Hey- *he looks up and she hugs him* I know what it's like to be helpless, and I know how much it kills me, so I can only imagine, but, I want you to know this, no one else will ask, I'm the bigmouth. They'd be too embarassed, and don't worry, we won't expect you to try.  
  
Alex: Thanks.  
  
Hope: C'mon, I'll take you to a fire reading. Follow me. *Runs off and he follows, not having a clue {but curious as to} what a fire reading was*  
  
Alex: What is a Fire Reading?  
  
Hope: In here! *Jumps into a yard and makes a secret mad dash across, he does the same and follows her into a shrine* So, Like my old house?  
  
Alex: You left because of the family thing?  
  
Hope: Yeah. *lights a fire as Hope again* C'mere and sit by me, like this, on your knees. *she instructed him then put her fists together to make one and with each of the words her mom had taught her she made her fingers do a different sign, then began her question* Fire, great, wondorous Fire. The light of my life, the life in my soul. Please, tell me where the old scouts are, it's crucial we find them...  
  
the fire roars and an image appears, the image is of their parents. A voice thunders in her mind, and then she asks  
  
Hope: Do you know why they did not die?  
  
Once again it roared and flickered.  
  
Hope: Will we get them back, as a whole and be able to instruct us on our journey of protecting people?  
  
Roar, and then it stayed that way for many minutes, and Alex was afraid she'd annoyed it and they were going to be burned to a crisp, but then two things came out of the fire, a medium-sized bird, and Box.  
  
Hope: Thank you for your gifts.  
  
It roared and a sun appeared with flowers intwined around it depicting a happy picture, and she smiled.  
  
Hope: So mote it be. *the fire shrunk to a normal size* It was annoyed, and amused by your gaping maouth, but it only ammended it when I told it it was your first time, and so it chose to give you a gift too rather than scare you. It wanted to spit sparks at you for fun. *hands him the box* It's yours, what ever it is. This beauty, however, is now mine.  
  
Alex: What is it?  
  
Hope: A pheonix, or firebird. It dies, and burns to a cinder, then a baby Pheonix rises from it's ashes. It's name is Pyro. *it waddled over and sneezed a feather into her lap, and she put it in her hair* Hello, darling, I think we'll be really good friends, right?  
  
Pyro: I'm not a girl, ya know.  
  
Alex: *scared* It TALKED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope: All of our pet-friends-instructors do. It's tradition.  
  
Alex: It's odd. That's what it is!! Outright odd!!!  
  
Hope: I suppose you still haven't met Diana, Luna and Artemis.  
  
Alex: Please tell me it's some more scouts.  
  
Hope: They're talking cats.  
  
Alex: Goodness. *looks at box* Can I open it now?  
  
Hope: The fire is waiting for you to.  
  
Alex: Oh. Sorry. *opens it and stares* What is it?  
  
Hope: I don't know, how about you show me.  
  
Alex: *takes it out* I've never seen anything like it before.  
  
Hope: I have. I know exactly what it is, too. Those're gloves, that's a helmet, and that's a suit.  
  
Alex: For?  
  
Hope: A Pilot. The Fire told me you'd be one last time I came, and it thought you were such a funny little boy it'd help you along. *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!!!*  
  
Iris: Mars!!!  
  
Hope: I'm Hope right now.  
  
Iris: They told me a Gundam just came in. One named Deathscythe. Sound familiar? I can't place it.  
  
Alex: Did the Fire-?  
  
Hope: *grinning and nodding* I believe that was Duo's Gundam, but now I think Alex'll take it over.  
  
Iris: This thing is sweet, I mean that's what Jon told me, I'm in my car right now, driving over, where are you two?  
  
Hope: My old Shrine.  
  
Iris: Fire reading?  
  
Hope: All good news. I'll tell you when you pick us up. So Alex can check it out, help you fix it.  
  
Iris: Right.  
  
Alex: Deathscythe? Whoa, I can't believe you girls'd help me out so much.  
  
Hope: I think I'll take that as a complement?  
  
Alex: Yeah- I didn't mean-  
  
Iris: Aw, shut up, you made the mistake of expressing a statement around Hope, and now she won't let you alone about it...  
  
Alex: Lovely.  
  
Hope: Isn't it just?  
  
Iris: I'm here, guys, at the bottom of the steps, hurry up.  
  
Hope: Got it. *snaps it shut and runs across the yard with the bird streaking after her*  
  
Alex: Girls. *runs out too* 


	6. The Plan Is Formed

Rini: I can't believe this...  
  
Sarie: I simply refuse to.  
  
Alex: Enough proof for you, Hope?  
  
Hope: Enough gloating for you, Allie?  
  
Alex: Shut up.  
  
Gina: I don't get it. We saw the place on fire. We found your things-  
  
Amy: You found Greg's hat, and a note. Nothing from me. No body, no computer gadgets, nothing. I thought you were smarter than this.  
  
Hope: I was. I knew you guys were alive.  
  
Rei: I really wish you hadn't. Being so "enlightened" made you obsessed, mean and sad. I would hope that if I ever died like that...so...suddenly, you wouldn't be like that.  
  
Hope: I wouldn't be, if I didn't have a gut feeling you were alive. I did, and so I believed. You taught me to believe in my instincts.  
  
Heero: I really wish you'd stop talking. I'm really getting a headache from the sappy human feelings.  
  
Hope: I missed you!! *huggles*  
  
Heero: Ohmmigod, can th stupid reunion end soon?  
  
Hope: I love you too, Daddy.  
  
Heero: Never call me that again.  
  
Mina: *laughs* Heero, you dun wanna be called DADDY!!!*explodes in laughter*  
  
Rei: You guys neddta shuddap. Or have you forgotten about our loss?  
  
Serena: Rini, honey...  
  
Rini: No. He's not dead-  
  
Hope: Now you see, I'll help you out now... *looks at Alex* We went to a firereading yesterday, and... The fire told me they weren't completely dead, and you aren't completely alive-  
  
Rei: How'd you *morphs into an interestingly beautiful woman* know we weren't your parents?  
  
Hope: The fire said they were all stuck in Limbo....so if they are, they couldn't be here, I wanted to foolmyself at the beginning, that's why I said I didn't believe this.... utterly impossible.  
  
Rini: So...  
  
Sarie: So they aren't dead? You mean... Who're you?!?!?!  
  
Alex: *steps in front of Rini* I'm gonna distract 'em...  
  
Hope: Alex, stop acting all heroic. You STILL aren't listening ot me, guys.... They aren't dangers.  
  
All Scouts (and alex): Huh? ^^;;;;;  
  
Hope: They're from our parents' pasts... That's.... Melvin, um, ann, alan, molly... None of them want to hurt us, they wanted to help us.  
  
Iris: And Quatre?  
  
Hope: He's the only one who figured out how to get his spirit outta Limbo, Rei will figure soon, and we'll all be able to find them... But Alex.  
  
Alex: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!? I get to help you girls too.  
  
Hope: No, I mean, you will help us... We hafta find Duo.  
  
Alex: He wouldn't do it.  
  
Hope: Ah, but if we had to ask one person to save Heero, who would do it no questions asked in a heartbeat?  
  
Alex: *suddenly catches on....**idiot** smiles* Mom.  
  
Hope: Exactly, we ask Relena to talk Duo into it. *looks at her fellow Scouts* And, if all else fails, we can threaten him.  
  
Gina: We can't do that, the Sailor Scouts protect, they don't threaten to get their way. Our powers aren't supposed to be used like that.  
  
Hope: We won't threaten them with our powers, we threaten them with the prospect of us getting them back and our PARENTS hurting them. Wufei and Heero and Rei and Serena? Bad enimies.  
  
Alex: How would we get them back?  
  
Hope and Gina: Pluto.  
  
other Scouts: What? Pluto?  
  
Gina: Pluto, the gatekeeper of Time. The Chrono Witch. She can take us back in time, to save our parents... We can tell her we may need their training...  
  
Hope: The Chrono Witch? That's a new one...  
  
Gina: Pluto's daughter calls herself that. Pluto was just Pluto, but she made up Chrono Witch. She thought it sounded more important.  
  
Iris: So, you're proposing...  
  
Sarie: Alex, Lead the way.  
  
**Be ready for their adventure in the next chapter!!!!!! Funny I promise!!!** 


	7. The Trap Is Hatched

Sarie: We should go pack a bit.  
  
Gina: Foster families?  
  
Hope: I'll go tell them I'm going to go visit Alex's Parents.... My "aunt and uncle" *snickers* I wouldn't be lying, they are his parents...  
  
Rini: I'll say I'm going to go to Marciana's house, and i'll call her to tell them I'm there.  
  
Hope: I'll go get excused absense papers, these dopes keep 'em in stock since they're lazy...  
  
Gina: Me'n Iris'll go tell my parents I'll be at her house.  
  
Iris: Meet back here in two hours.  
  
All: Right! *scatter*  
  
*after packing and settling "things"*  
  
Alex: This way, lets take a train.  
  
Rini: I got plenty of money, if there's one thing I do best, is sponge off my parents for clothes money, since they think I'm at Marcie's and we always go shopping, it was a sinch.  
  
Sarie: I packed lotsa food.  
  
Hope: I simply packed money, clothes, my scout things, and a few things to prove we're their kids.  
  
Gina: Smart. I brought maps, and books and things.  
  
Alex: I brought little patience, let's GO!!  
  
Hope: Idiot.  
  
*on train*  
  
Gina: *looking thoughtful* What If we run into an enemy?  
  
Hope: same as always.  
  
Gina: Hmmmmmmmmm. I'm just worried that we'll be welcomed into a trap. ANd it'll be one we can't get out of with our little powers.  
  
Hope: I wouldn't worry. *but she had the same itching feeling*  
  
*INTOWN*  
  
Alex: Dicha hear that?  
  
Rini: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n--n-no *shivvering*  
  
Alex: I did. It sounded big, and ugly and- *jumps on her back and she screams* Bwahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahha!!! Idiotic GIRLS.  
  
Hope: Allie-baka please don't scare the leader of our group into Hysteria.  
  
Sarie: Zekennayo shimata baka onna (fuck off {you} damn stupid woman)  
  
Hope: *laughs*  
  
Gina: I think we should pay more attention to Duo and Relena rather than cursing eachother in foreign languages.  
  
Hope: *nods and quiets her laughs* Idiotic GUYS.  
  
Iris: I really don't get you kids, why're you acting so- *steps and a barrier surrounds them*  
  
Hope: I knew it...  
  
Gina: I wanted to be wrong.  
  
Sarie: I'm not taking this. *pulls out wand* Jupiter Star Power!!!! Make- up!!!! *Sailor Jupiter*  
  
Hope: *grins* Right behind you. *holds up her own* Mars Star Power!!! Make- up!!!!  
  
*Gina and Iris also morph into their Scout forms*  
  
Alex: I miss my Gundam.  
  
Mars: I miss my parents, kid. Get a grip, and hide behind Rini.  
  
Rini: Hey!!! I don't trust him!!!!  
  
Mars: *looks and all others shake their heads* Alex, hide in the corner.  
  
Alex: *hysterically angry* It's a dome!!! There are no corners!!!  
  
Mars: We may have to move. I can't protect you dear-  
  
Alex: Dear?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Jupiter: *meekly* Whooooops...  
  
Alex: *jumps and makes Mars duck the lightning attack, and Mercury freezes it in ice* You okay?  
  
Mars: Ya. Thanks.  
  
Venus: Mercury is there any reasonable way out of this?  
  
Mercury: Sailor teleport, but we never learned that-  
  
Mars: *stands* I'll blow this. Don't worry *winks* I'll be careful.  
  
Rini: But-  
  
Mars: Mars Fire Splash!!!!!! ***the girls and their mothers had introduced themseves to new powers that only they possesed, each senior scout couldn't use their powers, but the new scouts had not only aquired their own but also their mom's powers***  
  
Alex: Uh-oh... *looks up and sees a man on a building*  
  
Mars: Ugh!!!!! *pulls our fireball charge paper* I call upon the Power Of Mars, make my attack strong enough for it to break the barrier!! Mars Fireball Charge!!! *throws it and it sticks on dome* Mars Fire Splash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CRACKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Mercury: Mercury Ice Explosion!!!!! *attcks weakened dome-spot*  
  
Jupiter: Ah, I see. *antennae thing comes out of her tiara* Jupiter Thunder Storm!!!  
  
Venus: AHA!!!! *points* Venus Rope of Faith!!  
  
*now, as everyone knows when the scouts work together, all works out, and maybe you'll think that was toooooo easy for the baby Sailors. I guess you underestimate my powers as a writer. I made that easy for a reason **other than i was bored....** and you'll see what happens to them sooooooon... ^^*  
  
Alex: Mars-  
  
Mars: Yes!!!! We did it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jupiter: I wasn't worried at all!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Girls-  
  
Venus: My power is sooooo kick-ass.  
  
Mars: Sure. The power of love. *rolls eyes* I have FIRE.  
  
Mercury: Ah, but-  
  
Alex: ^^;;; GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Alex: Look over and up,on that building.  
  
Rini: I'm scared!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jupiter: *rolling eyes* So what? There's a sinister looking man standing on top of a building watching our every move. *shrugs*  
  
Mars: *kinda scared-hysterical, and really very worried* There's a sinister- looking man standing on a building watching our every move!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mercury: *looking through computer glasses* I'm getting definete readings on this guy. Definete evil and I'm fasirly sure we've found who set our trap, there.  
  
Mars: *calmer* He knew WE were coming here.  
  
Jupiter: And he knew we'd see him.  
  
Venus: And know he's seen all of our attacks.  
  
Rini: Not mine.  
  
Jupiter: *patronizingly and acting as though she were FOUR* You never transformed.  
  
Mercury: He doesn't even know you're a scout-  
  
Mars: Mercury. I just realized something.  
  
Jupiter: What?  
  
Mars: He must've set the trap to either A-activate when someone steps on it  
  
B-start when a powerful person steps on it, or C- he started it himself.  
  
Mercury: If just anyone stepped on it that'd be bad. So A doesn't fit.  
  
Jupiter: B-... He'd want us, not just whoever has powers. There are innocent people who don't know abouit their strengths. B neither.  
  
Mars: But, to activate it himself he'd have to kno both of our forms.  
  
Rini: He knows us and has known us for a while.  
  
Alex: *cheerful* Least you know it's not me.  
  
Mars: Great. How many other guys do we know, girls?  
  
Alex: I get your point.  
  
Venus: I think I recognize him.  
  
Mercury: I can get his picture...  
  
Rini: I might as well transform if he knows us.  
  
Mars: Ya really. We may need you.  
  
Rini: MAY? Idiot. *transforms too*  
  
Alex: Mars... You're hurt.  
  
Mars: *clasps arm* It's nothing.  
  
Mercury: Let me see it.  
  
Mars: I'm not gonna let our enemy get away, get his stats and the picture, then we'll tend to Mars' boo-boo. Alright?!?!?!  
  
Mercury: Fine! *turns back* Ommigod!!  
  
Mars: What?  
  
Venus: Mars, remember, be strong.  
  
Mars: Being impatient. Who is it!?!?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bwuahahahahahahahahah!! I hafta have some suspense!!!! I can't tell you everything and have the fight and identity in here and then you don't read anymore!!!! ^_~* Mwuhahahahahahaha!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. The Prophesy

Jupiter: Mercury???  
  
Mercury: Jupiter, I remember mom telling me something.  
  
Jupiter: *whispering* The prophesy?  
  
Mercury: How'd you know!?!?!?!?  
  
Jupiter. Mine told me.  
  
Venus: I heard Ami talking about it with Greg.  
  
Moon: I heard from my mom.  
  
Mars: What?!?!?  
  
Venus: There are three men. One who is good and We Can Trust.  
  
Mercury: The second is nice, but may be evil. He is The Man Who Is Not What He Seems To Be.  
  
Jupiter: The third man is evil, and cannot be trusted, but he appears as the Good Man. He is called the Man Of Betrayl.  
  
Mars: And this means?  
  
Venus: I'm assuming you've guessed when our parents first forsaw this?  
  
Mars: Just tell me. No more riddles!!  
  
Mercury: It was when the Blue Renegade popped up. Did you notice how when Alex came Michael left you, and when Alex turned out to be an ass you met B.R?  
  
Mars: The three men. ^o^  
  
Alex: *muttering* I am not an ass.  
  
Venus: Oh yes you ARE!!  
  
Mars: Alex must be the man we can trust... *draws back* Or maybe not. What if he's one of the others?  
  
Mercury: We KNOW he's not the evil one.  
  
Mars: *demanding* How?  
  
Mercury: The evil one's up there. *points to building*  
  
Moon: Hey!!!!!!! Don't you see what's happening? We're turning against eachother!! We never fight like this. We know our friend Alex would never Betray or trick us. He has to be the good one.  
  
Mars: That would make Scott evil or a trickster. He's not. He's a good guy, and he'd never lie to me.  
  
Venus: How do you know that?  
  
Mars: -_- For The Scout Of Beauty, Love and Faith you seem to be pretty pessimistic.  
  
Venus: *shrugs* Neh.  
  
Mercury: I say we attack- *pauses...* The man on the building-  
  
Mars: *accusingly* You know who he is.  
  
Mercury: NOt for....Not for sure, per say, just an inkling.  
  
Mars: How big is your Inkling?  
  
Mercury: The size Of Russia.  
  
Mars: I guess you won't tell me... *smirks* Ready?  
  
Mercury: Yup. *others nod and form circle* Mercury Power!!  
  
Mars: Mars Power!!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Power!!!  
  
Venus: Venus Power!!  
  
Moon: Moon Power!!!!  
  
All: Planet Power!!!!!!! *Tiara's glow and they attack him with a monster attck, but. oddly enough, he just jumps out of the way*  
  
Mars: Oh no.  
  
Jupiter: Here it comes...  
  
Man: I suppose that was supposed to be an attack?  
  
Mars: Humph. I am Sailor Mars, the Sailor Scout Of Fire and Of War. And in the name- *sees man and does an anime fall-over*  
  
Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury, The Scout Of Water in all forms and the Scout of Wisdom!  
  
Venus: I am Sailor Venus, The scout Of Love, Beauty, Faith and in the name of Venus I- *sighs* Mars, are you okay?  
  
Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter!! The Scout of Lightning and Strength!! I will triumph over Evil and right wrongs and bring justice to this Earth.  
  
Moon: I'm Sailor Moon, and I fight for Loooove and Justice, and *does arm thingy* in the name of the Moon we shall Punish you!!!  
  
Mars: Ya, Venus thanks for asking.  
  
Jupiter: What? We warned you to be strong.  
  
Mars: Ya, you also triuph over evil... bladdy blah blah. We're all sailor Scouts, ya'know!! Not just Sailors Moon and Jupiter!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon: But I love saying that!!!!! T-T  
  
Mercury: So, how'd you know who we were?  
  
Man: *grins* When Mars here got a call and went into the bathroom to talk to a watch. The person... Iris? I believe she called her Mars.  
  
Mars: Is this why you broke up with me?  
  
Michael (dur, if you hadn't guessed already you're a complete baka): O.o No. I broke up with you because you're annoying.  
  
Mars: *anime anger cloud & fireworks, after Venus does an Anime fall-over* You mean to tell me I was dating an evil ENEMY?!?!?! And he dumped me because I'm annoying?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Michael: Pretty Much.... yup. that's it.... ^_~*  
  
Mars: *red with anger and then snatches out a paper* I hate you!! Not just because you're evil, but because you probably never cared about me!!!!!!!! Mars.... Fireball....Charge!!! *tosses onto him* Mars Fire Splash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michael: Owie... T_T  
  
Mars: ^o^ Bwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahha!!! You moron!!!!!!! XD  
  
Michael: _ I refuse to lose to a group of little girls!!!  
  
Alex: You'll be sorry you EVER said that.  
  
Girls: ________________ LITTLE?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! O_O  
  
Mars: Mars Fire Splash!!!!!  
  
Mercury: Mercury Ice Exploooooooosion!!!!!  
  
Jupiter: *ahhhhhhhh... ^^ the antannae* Jupiter Thunder Storm!!!!!  
  
Venus: *points and her blond hair which is to her waist flies around her* Venus Rope of Faith!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon: Moon Winged Angel Strike!!!!!! *at this a big pair of wings explode from a cloud and soar down to knock him over, and he's now covered in chared, cut-up, frozen and seared clothing*  
  
Mars: *pleasently condesending* Little girls?  
  
Mercury: We don't take that from anyone.  
  
Venus: Especially evil exs who killed our parents!!!!  
  
Michael: *breathless* Now hold it right there. I didn't kill your parents!! I didn't even know you or them were important.  
  
Mars: Gee, thanks.  
  
Michael: No, I mean, I had no clue you were Scouts or Pilots. I didn't find out until that day. I may be on the other side, but if I knew her parents were killed on that day I would've never chosen to break up with her that week let alone that day.  
  
Mars: Do you know who did murder them?  
  
Michael; No...  
  
Mars: Mars... Fire....  
  
Michael: Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I know, I did find out. It was- *sighs and looks up*  
  
Mars: Michael!!!! Tell us now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michael: It was this guy named Erryn.  
  
Mars: Know anything else?  
  
Michael: *shaking head* If I did, would I tell you?  
  
Mars: *crouches to come level with him* Yes, because at this range, I'd kill you.  
  
Michael: Ah, but you'd also die.  
  
Mars: Not if I use my second attack.  
  
Michael: You have a - second attack?  
  
Mars: You'll find out soon.  
  
Michael: Look behind you.  
  
Mars: I'm not an idiot.  
  
Venus: Mar-*muffled voice now, and all mars can hear is "mah!!!!!!!!"*  
  
Mars: *spins and stands* What the- *all the scouts are trapped in more domes, and alone {withouit our favorite&most powerful scout} they can't get out*  
  
Michael: Guess you know why I won't tell you.  
  
Mars: It's...an ambush. *jumps back and gets trapped nonetheless* Alexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Mars!!! I can't help you!!!!!  
  
Mars: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *punches black dome and lightning crackles over her skin**she screams** and falls with her energy sucked away* I can't believe we lost that easily....*loses transformation and passes out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now wasn't that fuuuuuuuun????? XD I looooooove keeeping ya'll in suspense!!!! FUNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. The Castle and The King sooon, my chans

Note: At the beginning all of the girls are in separate rooms, so they are NOT conversing... ^^*  
  
*wake up in seperate rooms in canopy beds and in long, pretty, black, tight-fitting dresses*  
  
Sarie woke up first, and she stood to explore the room.  
  
Sarie: *searching* Where is it?!  
  
*In Gina's room*  
  
Gina: My wand...  
  
All Girls: MY wand is GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarie: I can't believe this. They robbed me.  
  
Iris: I don't know why, but I can't sense them...  
  
Gina: I can trace them at all. Why aren't we able to sense eachother?  
  
Rini: I'm HUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNGRY!!!!!!!  
  
Gina: We may be able to sense aechother if I step out Maybe there's a shield on this place...?  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Sarie: I can't wait around here.... *throws self at door and falls back in pain*  
  
Rini: I'm sleeeeeeeepy...  
  
Saire: Hmph!!! *throws chair, and THEN herselfat the door and it falls down this time. Brute strength, from both parents* Yes!!!!  
  
Rini: Did I just hear something? *runs to door and pounds on it* Help !!!!!1 Can anyone hear me!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sarie: Princess... *turns to door* Princess?!?!?!?!?  
  
Rini: Sarie!!!!!!! Can you get me outta here?  
  
Sarie: Throw a chair and yourself at the door, and I'll pull...  
  
Rini: Okay... *does as ordered and falls onto chair when door mearly breaks from the hinges*  
  
Sarie: Great. Now we can find the others.  
  
Gina: Hi girls.  
  
Sarie: *slightly surprised, but not much...* So, got yourself out too?  
  
Gina: *nodds* Yup.  
  
Sarie: And the others...?  
  
Gina: I think Iris is out, I can sense here now... *points at handheld computer* This has a tracing device, that's how I found you two. I can find her too now, But... I can't find Hope.  
  
Rini: Oh no.  
  
Sarie: Could she be-  
  
Rini: No-  
  
Iris: She can't be. No. We can't've lost her too!!!!!!!  
  
Gina: It's very possible she's not alive, or that she's in a special prison. Other than Rini she is the strongest of us...  
  
Rini: She is??  
  
Gina: She's even...Stronger than you...  
  
Rini: She is!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Gina: Yeah.  
  
Rini: _____  
  
Iris: I can't believe this...  
  
Gina: Believe it.  
  
**in a room on the other side of the castle**  
  
Voice: Hope!!!!! Hope, wake up!!!!  
  
Hope: *stirs in slumber (i LOOOOOOOOOVE that word...) and mutters about her bird*  
  
Voice: Hooooo~ooope, wake u~Up.  
  
Hope: But I miss my bird, and Rei, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero.... *turns over*  
  
Voice: Hope!!!! *shakes her*  
  
Hope: What!??!?! =D  
  
Voice: Im tired of being nice, and you wouldn't wake up.  
  
Hope: Allie-Chan???  
  
Alex: _ don't call me that!!!  
  
Hope: *hugs him* I'm so scared!  
  
Alex: Of what? I'm here, and look at this... ^_^ *pulles out her wand* I found this too.  
  
Hope: I- *sniffle* I'm sorry for being so...so mean to you... *accepts wand*  
  
Alex: 'S okay... ^_~* you know I luv ya, still.  
  
Hope: Love me?  
  
Alex: Even if you are a kid.  
  
Hope: *anime sigh cloud* Maybe you'll never stop that.  
  
Alex: I will. I just wanted to say it one last time, but I was hoping you coud do me a favor.*gets all innocent-chibi-like* Could you say... "my heeeeeero!!!!!" pleaaaaaaaase?  
  
Hope: O_o you gotta be kidding me.  
  
Alex: *shakes head happily*  
  
Hope: ...*dully*-_- my hero.  
  
Alex: ^_____________^ Yea!!!!! I'v always wanted to hear that.  
  
Hope: ^^;;;; I'm glad I could make you happy...  
  
Alex: C'mon, Transform, or...I can just get us outta here, and we find the bad guys...  
  
Hope: Let's go with the second... But... *looks at dress...*  
  
Her dress was v-cut and had thin straps on her shoulders and came to her mid-thigh. It was definetly not for fighting.. She wore red long, line- like earrings and a gold band went around her arm. The band was composed of intricate gold carved flowers inbetween two strpis of rounded metal. There was a small black choker around her neck.  
  
Alex: I brought your bag too.  
  
Hope: Good. *takes bag and steps behind a screen*  
  
Alex: Do you know why you're here??  
  
Hope: No.  
  
Alex: You're separated from everyone. You got your own special confined tower. Which we're in.  
  
Hope: *peeks around screen* Howd you get past all of the guards?  
  
Alex: Easily. I'm not an idiot. I brought this, and some attitude. *grins and taps a gun's holster* They all either ran, let me go or got shot. They ususally saw it my way.  
  
Hope: _ You let them run!?!?!?  
  
Alex: They were too fast, and I wanted to save you. You're all that's important now.  
  
Hope: What about yourself?  
  
Alex: You're all that's important now. *shakes head* I wish you'd think more. They put you away, separate, because you're lethal. You're strong. Dangerous.  
  
Hope: *pulls head back, finishes and comes out* How??  
  
Alex: You have a temper, and when your temper rises, so does your power.  
  
Hope: But...  
  
Alex: I want you-  
  
Hope: want me??  
  
Alex: To think about this. *sighs, not of exasperation, but anger at his tongue slipping again* I really can't believe you never thought you were stronger than the rest.  
  
Hope: I don't because I'm not.  
  
Alex: Stop! I'm tired of your always telling me that you're weak!! You aren't!!!!  
  
Hope: *takes a step back* But, *smiles* I'm only Mars, I'm not Sailor Moon, she's always been stronger-  
  
Alex: There's more in you. There's a flare of power, or reassurance, that Rini doesn't have!! You, Hope, are the Goddess of War, she's the Protecter of the People. I heard them talking. You are called a goddess, and they are all goddesses, but none as strong as the goddess Mars, the Warrior.  
  
Hope: I'm no Goddess.  
  
Alex: Aren't you?  
  
Hope: I'm not, Alex. These people are nuts, I'll telll them to get a catscan if I meeet them.  
  
Alex: Hope, Don't you THINK they'd know about this? You didn't know about the prophesy, maybe you weren't told this too.  
  
Hope: *tears in eyes* T_T But I don't wanna be a Goddess.  
  
Alex: I'm called the Knight, for some reason. Maybe it's because I'l always saving you.  
  
Hope: *defensive* You're not always saving me!!!  
  
Alex: Oh yes I am.  
  
Hope: Nmae another time.  
  
Alex: Okay! I saved you once and then you- no, wait, I think that was a dream.  
  
Hope: You dream about me?  
  
Alex: Nope. I dream about saving you because you're incapable. *smiles* ^^*  
  
Hope: I can't believe-  
  
Alex: Did you hear that??  
  
Hope: No.  
  
Alex: Hide... *he goes into a sidedoor...*  
  
Hope: What? Hide? Why?  
  
*door is knocked down*  
  
Guard1: Hope, You're to come with us.  
  
Guard2: If you struggle we will be forced to harm you.  
  
Guard3: We were sent to bring the Goddess of War to the King. Follow us and you will be safe.  
  
Hope: No!! Mars Star power!!! *transforms* Mars fire splasssssssssssssssssssh!!!!! *fire leaps at them in a red and orange and yellowish wave and they all retreat, but one, a woman*  
  
Lady: I'm not afraid of you, little girl.  
  
Mars: I'm glad. I'd like a worthy opponent every little while.  
  
Lady: I'm afraid if you fought me, you'd lose.  
  
Mars: Oh reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllly? Then, who are you??  
  
Lady: Oh, you know me.  
  
Mars; Do I? Refresh my memory, please.  
  
Lady: I am Kaze. The wind Goddess. I am the daughter Amarah abandoned. The one she birthed and rid of for Michelle almost found out. She had an affair, and rather than act like a real Scout, she ran scared, gave me up for adoption and still hasn't told Michelle.  
  
Mars: So, you are Sailor Uranus?  
  
Kaze: No, I am Kaze, and only Kaze. But I am also the Wind Goddess. I do not morph or transform or anything, I am always powerful. My father was powerful always also, and so I take after him.  
  
Mars: *acting awed/shocked/scared* All the time?  
  
Kaze: Yes.  
  
Mars: *Detransforms* I am also.  
  
Kaze: No, you are not.  
  
Mars: I think I'd know. *throws a fire orb at her*  
  
Kaze: *smiles* You will be most valuable. Please. Follow me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Who's the King??? Ohhhhhh, wouldn't you like to know!?!?!?!?!? Read on, or wait for a while... ^^* teeeeeee-heeeeeee. MORONS!!! I control the story... ^^* mwuahahahhaha. I think I'll let it go for a while, to let you ponder... :D~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Meeting the King, and Finding Hope's new...

note:I'm going to introduce a sortof new character. He's not ALL that new... you'll recognize him, I'm sure... ^^* tee-hee  
  
  
  
Hope: I'm not going to help you people  
  
Kaze: Oh, you will. Trust me. You will.  
  
Hope: I'm not going to show him my powers.  
  
Kaze: I think all these bluffing statements are not helping you. Every breathe you waste is one less you have to breathe.  
  
Hope: One more to yell, then.... *screaming* I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!!!!!  
  
Kaze: You certainly are disagreeable.  
  
Hope: *huffs to purposly waste more breath*  
  
Kaze: Little girl, You are going to die someday soon because of that attitude.  
  
Hope: *huff*  
  
Kaze: *steps up to bigggggggggggg doors and throws them open* Hope, this is where you can never turn back.  
  
Hope: Oh you just watch. I'm gonna run outta here, find my friends, drug and kidnap a guard, and find out your plans.  
  
Kaze: Only the people in this room know our secrets.  
  
Hope: Oh yeah!?!?! What makes you think we don't have spies flitting around this place???  
  
Kaze: Because Alex is no danger.  
  
Hope: If he's hurt-  
  
Kaze: No. He's fine!! *laughs* Why would we harm him!?!?  
  
Hope: *sweat gathers on forehead* You tell me.  
  
Kaze: I'd rather not. In. *sweeps hand to indicate room*  
  
Hope: *defiantly walks in, and stumbles when a guard trips her* Oooooooooooooooooooo, I'd sock you for that- *jumps up and a pair of transparent arms restrain her*  
  
Kaze: Now, there will be no violence.  
  
Hope: I'll show you violence, Mother Hen.... *grits teeth and hands shatter* I'm not taking this. Where's your King? I wanna make him swallow alla his royal teeth. *grins maliciously*  
  
Soldier: *laughs* You'll take that back, Miss.  
  
Hope: Oh will I?  
  
Kaze: This way. *begins to walk away, and with a glare at the guards Hope struts after her*  
  
***another set of doors are opened***  
  
Hope: *impatiently and tauntingly tapping a foot on the floor with arms crossed* Okay, why are you dragging me around, again??  
  
Kaze: *ignores Hope* *falls to a curtsey* Your Majesty...  
  
Hope: Ya. YA. Good Morning, Mr. Evil Man who is just like any normal person. I humbly ask if I can either kick your ass, or leave.  
  
King: *chuckles* Hardly Humble.  
  
Hope: So? _ I hate you snobs. Whatcha want?  
  
Alex: Hope-  
  
Kaze: Ah.... *curtsey's again* Prince Alexendar.  
  
Hope: *takes a step back in horror* P-p-p-p-p-p-p-prince?!?!?!!??!?!?!!?  
  
Alex: No! Hope-  
  
Hope: You're royalty???  
  
Alex: My mom is. I left it. They dun want me to be a Pilot!! I came to you-  
  
Hope: You came to me as Alex, the guy who was very condesding- just like any snobby Roy' would be!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Hope, I'm not like them!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo (King....^___________^ wouldn't guess, would you!?!?!): You aren't ? How are you any different than me?  
  
Alex: I don't care about money. Or princesses, or evil, or good. I only care about Hope- *catches self again* and the rest or our Scouts. You knew them. I know you loved them. Heero is her father.  
  
King Duo: Heeeeeeero!?!?!?!?! No WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope: Omg.  
  
Alex: C'mon Hope.  
  
Hope: ... -_-  
  
Alex: *takes Hope's hand* I'll show you how to get out...  
  
Hope: WAit!! *pulls back* I wanna know why you kidnapped me!! And why you're like...their spy!! Michael-  
  
Alex: I'm not their SPY!!! You asked to be taken to my parents, to seek help, and here you are!!!!!!!!!  
  
King Duo(^^*): Erm...  
  
Relena: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! O_O Duokins looooook at theeese beeeeeeeee- youuuuuuuuuuuuu-teeeeeeeeee-fuuuuuul flowers I picked!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ^^; Pretty.  
  
Relena: *squeals* Alex!!!!!!!! *huggles* I was soooooooo worried!!!!  
  
Alex: *Looks at Hope*  
  
Hope: *laughs openly* POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR Allie-Chan.  
  
Alex: I love you too.  
  
Hope: *surprised* Me?  
  
Alex: *reminds himself how with idiots for parents like his, of course he makes his crushes obvious* My mom.  
  
Hope: *sighs* I miss my mom. * blinks back tears and remembers how her mom always smelled of charred wood, and always had some witty comeback ready* I miss my MOTHER, DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me get my mother back!!! *sobbing* I want my parents, and my friends.  
  
Alex: *comes over and hugs Hope* Sh-Sh. It'll be okay. We'll go find Pluto. Okay? We'll get them Back... I promise.  
  
Hope: *nods and mumbles an "okay" into his shirt*  
  
Scouts: Hope!!! *rush in and blink*  
  
Venus: *blink. Blink.* Why're you two hugging?  
  
Jupiter: -_- why does she and Moony always get the cute guys??  
  
Moon: *sobbing* ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!  
  
Mercury: - -;;; soorrryyyy... We didn't want to intrude... you two didn't like just pledge love, or anything, right?  
  
Moon: *wailing* Alex!! You were mine!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Erm... - -;;; I think they need an explaination.  
  
Hope: They can wonder. *smiles and regular fiery spirit comes back* C'mon! *closes eyes and a fire portal appears, through it flies Pyro, with her bag* Hey, Feather Brain.  
  
Pyro: Remember, I have brain, Hope, unlike you.  
  
Hope: *chases bird around huge room*  
  
All (but hope and Pyro): ^^;;;;;;;;;; Heh-heh.... ^^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Hope: Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Hope... Dear...  
  
Hope: PYYYYYYRO!!!!  
  
Alex: ^^; Hope...  
  
*doors fly open again*  
  
Michael: There she is!!!  
  
Guards rushed to her sides.  
  
Michael: You are hearby taken into custody for Erryn First Prince of The Ultraverse. He takes the murderer of his parents as a prisoner, King, I'm sorry, but she's now, by law, ours.  
  
Hope: I'm nobody's!!!  
  
Michael: *grins* That's where you're mistaken, Hope.  
  
Alex: I'm Prince Alexendar, and I take the Murderer of The famed Gundam Pilots And Sailor Scouts into my possesion. *he seized her* Thank you, Michael, but good-bye.  
  
Hope: *playing along* *hangs her head* I didn't want you to know that, Alex.  
  
Alex: I'd bet.  
  
Hope: You know, I could get away now, if I can summon fire portals for Pyro, why not for myself?  
  
Scouts: HOW'D YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Hope: *grins* I'm not telling.  
  
Michael: Alexendar... *bows quickly* I'm sorry, but-  
  
Alex: You bow to me, but not to My King?  
  
Michael: He is not my king, Alex. Neither are you my Prince, I did it out of respect for the lady.  
  
Hope: *bored* I never thought I'd hear this conversation.  
  
ScoutS: We helped Hope, Alex. They were in our way, we wanted to be scouts, and they wouldn't let us fight.  
  
Hope: I did this alone. Don't believe them Alex, they're free to go, right?!  
  
Alex: Of course, you are dismissed.  
  
Scouts: *take one last look at their friend, and sigh* We only wanted to help.  
  
Hope: I'm fine. Okay!? *blinks back tears, mentally telling them she didn't mean this, she only wanted them safe* Go away!!!!  
  
Scouts: *turn away, and leave*  
  
Hope: Alex, I'm not going to go with him, am I?  
  
Alex: Of course not.  
  
Michael: Guards... *points, and her arms are seized*  
  
Alex: This is our castle, our lands and our jurisdiction! You will not take the murderess in our Midst!  
  
Hope: ALEEEEEEEEX!  
  
Alex: *grabs her arms, and rips her free of them men* I'm not allowing this.  
  
Hope: I can't either. *tosses fire orbs at them, and they fall to the ground, twitching around the seared hole*  
  
Alex: Hope-  
  
Hope: My mother taught me to be just, and my father taught me to protect myself. They got their just rewards for serving Michael.  
  
Michael: And why is that a bad thing?  
  
Hope: *realizes that, now, without a doubt Scott was the borderline, he could be evil too* You're evil.  
  
Michael: I love you.  
  
Alex: No you don't!  
  
Hope: I think I know who does love me. My friends risked their lives just now to protect me. I know you must love my power, and my alliance, and possibly the reward Prince Erryn would give you, but, no. *summons a portal* Bye. *pyro flies in, and she grasps Alex's hand, and jumps through it also, and it closes after their feet*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hhahahahaha. Read on. You'll find out bout Pyro's importance, and Erryn's seeeeeecret identity. And no, he is NOT Scott -__- I'm more creative than that. ^^* Enjoy!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. The Chrono Witch

Note: I understand that you'll think that Scott is Erryn, and since I know somma you will be guessing that I'm not gonna go with my plans and make him Scott. *mutters something about injustice* Sooo, I'll give you a clue, he's already an introduced character, but you'd NEVER guess!!!!!!!!!!!! And for that, I am very proud of myself ^^*. Please R&r!!!  
  
Hope: I'm not too happy about this, Py.  
  
Pyro (nicknamed Py): I spose it's frightening the first time you save a scout's life from death, but, after awhile you'll get used to it.  
  
Hope: Get used to it!?!?!?!?!? *anime sigh* I guess that implies I'll do this alot?  
  
Py: *grinning... do birds grin???* Yup.  
  
Hope: How reassuring, I'll get used to it. _  
  
Alex: I dunno if I will ever get used to the talking bird.  
  
Hope: ^_^ I hope you never do!!!  
  
Alex: I hope I live past this portal thing. Where are we going?  
  
Hope&Py: To the Time Gate.  
  
Alex: What about the other Scouts-  
  
Hope: Py's going to go get them.  
  
Alex: And leave us at the Gate?  
  
Hope: To plead our case.  
  
Alex: How fun.  
  
Hope: Isn't it just. Here *holds out hand* It's a bumpy landing.  
  
Py: I never thought so.  
  
Hope: You fly.  
  
Py: *laughing...do they laugh...?* Yup!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They fall out of the portal and onto the multicoloured floor of a remodeled Gate Of Time. Pluto had her mother's hair and Purple eyes, rather than the pinkish ones of her mother. She wore the exact same scout costume, and the belt of Keys was at her waist. Her hair was in a big and long pony tail, and a strip of hair encircled the Poneytail's hairtye to conceal it and look as though the hair tied it up itself. Her lips were red and her earrings were mauve hoops. Her boots came up PAST her knees and that was only because she was a bit shorter than her mom. She looked at her fellow Scout's large key-staff and wished she had a big weapon too.  
  
Hope: Are you Sailor Pluto?  
  
C.W. (Chrono Witch): Who are you!?! *shifts into a defensive stance*  
  
Hope: I see you've been trained. Is The late Sailor Pluto around still? I'd like to meet her too.  
  
C.W.: WHO ARE YOU!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope: I am Hope. Daughter of Heero Yuy and Rei The Sailor Scout of Mars. I am called The Goddess Of War.  
  
C.W.: OMG!!!! O.O  
  
Hope: This is Alex. He is the Knight In the Prophesy.  
  
Cw: OMG!!!! *bows* It's an honor to be in such powerful ones' presence. What shall I, a mean Scout Help you with?  
  
Hope: You are the Chrono Witch, are you not? *Pluto's face lit up* I'm afraid I do need something.  
  
CW: Name it.  
  
Hope: We need to go back in Time, to save our parents, the Sailor Scouts' lives. The other Girls shall be here shortly.  
  
Alex watched as a veil of authority shrouded the sometimes gente Hope. She spoke to this Senshi like she was a common peasent, and she a Queen. Why was Hope all of a sudden on such a thick Power trip?  
  
CW: But...  
  
Hope: We are not fully trained and cannot do very much, the cats and My bird, Pyro cannot teach us, For our powers are new to them, and they are not yet used to our personalities.  
  
CW: I suppose with your fathers not being powerful in the same way... except for Rini... I sure hope I'm making the right choice. When The others Arrive I shall ask Pyro to take you to the Past.  
  
Hope: Hm?  
  
CW: Yes. He is my Guardian, since Diana was sent to be with her parents as my mother retired, I was appointed, and I chose a never-dying pet. *the portal and all of the Senshi came* Ah. Hello, dear.  
  
Pyro: Hello, Sandy.  
  
Hope: Sandy?  
  
CW: Yes, after the Sands Of Time. I always loved the Irony. *opens Gate* In you go, go on, Py.  
  
Py: I'll visit soon.  
  
Pluto: You better.  
  
Hope: Thank you! *hugs her, and steals a key from her belt easily* I'll visit with him. 'Bai!!!  
  
They all pass through  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, I never said I'd introduce Erryn in this Chapter, but I wanted to. I guess I just decided this would be a great cliffhanger. ^^~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. The Goddesses Appear, or one does Uh

Note: Okay, Okay. I knooooooow, I hafta Introduce Erryn, and I will. I proooomise, since they go back in time, I'm gonna focus this mainly on the plotters, rather than our Senshi's journey through the watercoloured and extremely oddddddddddd time continuem. I'm gonna talk about Erryn, Michael, The Five Goddesses, and The Knight of Faith. (notice Faith and Hope are practically the same thing... ^^*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex dreampt about a girl that day. She had black spikey hair, and purple-red eyes as vibrant as the fire she threw. Her clothes were simple, a long shirt that was a deep blood red, and off-the shoulders and from that sprouted a skirt that came to her mid-thigh. It was a deep, lucious purple. Her shoes were red Heel-like ankle boots that were tied up, and had a sign on the sides. She had a tiara on her forehead, and in her hand was a longbow. Around her waist was a belt with a key, a quivver of arrows, and a brown drawstring bag, he guessed, full of money and valuables. Her neck sported a silver chain with A blue- gold charm. It was the Chinese symbol for "Strength". A fire blazed in her eyes as Four others gathered behind her.  
  
A voice in his mind told him she was a Goddess, and Powerful. The others were the Four Goddesses, and together they were the Five- Goddess-Senshi. He saw each had a different weapon. The one with brown hair and blue streaks held a handheld computer and a blue-transparent visor was over her eyes. One with golden hair had a golden whip around her waist and it consisted of chain-linked stars, a third, with pure brown hair had a pair of twin daggers at her waist, and the pink pigtailed one had a scepter in her right hand, and a tiara atop her head. They were all beautiful, and radiated power.  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat, knowing he had to leave, and so he packed his bags.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael kissed the womans hand that he was bowing over.  
  
Michael: I shall serve you, My Queen, and only you.  
  
Queen: I want you to prove she will not interfere.  
  
Michael: I suggest we get an assasin.  
  
Queen: You have a very good suggestion, Michael, just as usual.  
  
Michael: I'm happy to help you.  
  
Queen: I'm glad you've said that. Now if you go back on your word and betray me, you shall get the next assasin.  
  
Michael: *gulps* I understand, but why would I betray you?  
  
Queen: I can see in your eyes. You still love the Scout. She will die, and you will be borne on that day.  
  
Michael: I know, My Queen. I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So they found Erryn. A gruff, yet young theif who knew his mark. He was very well acquainted with the girl. With Hope. With the girl he had been forced to live with for about 2 years. He had purposely chosen Erryn to Have a unique name, and it therefore stuck in people's dreadful, cold, heartless minds better. If he went by Barry someoned forget his name along the way, and the income would be useless. He laughed on the inside when that girl said she'd been with one of his friends. By then his friends were all assasins. They were too mature for her. They had killed men, women, children.  
  
What was a girl who screeched when she got dirt beneath her nails doing saying she knew his friends?!? What an ignorant moron. Then her Ex boyfriend came, and told him she was a Sailor Scout. That was when it all changed. He was supposed to kill her. But, she wasn't his sister, she was so young, so....  
  
Beautiful.  
  
He sighed as he crept towards her room.  
  
Erryn: I can't believe I'd ever kill this lass.  
  
A treacherous voice in his head said: "then don't."  
  
With every footstep it repeated it preposal, and every time he changed his mind, then thought of money. Of reputations. Of Sailor Scouts. Then, as he looked at her bed, he gasped.  
  
She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The queen killed a few guards in her anger. thinking about how the best ever assasin had lost a target, but she was young, clueless, and careless, she'd be found, and then she'd reaaaaaaally dissappear. She laughed at the prospect. A Sailor Scout, finally defeated. The strongest, the bondage of the group, dead, then they'd crumble.  
  
She forgot about her strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex found the girl easily, he merely asked a guard, and found the tower. He smiled at the conceited Kaze who annoyed and flirted (with) him. She flashed a smile back and his stomache ached for a smile from Hope. That was the girl from his dream. He knew her now, and now, after all of the dreams, he loved her more.  
  
He had fallen in love with her when he saw her beauty (the daughter of HEERO had to be beautiful, right?!) and her power, but now, now knowing her...  
  
He sighed. She probably knew and laughed at him with her friends. What an oaf he was. Powerless, and clumsy. He hated the fact that he now had to return to the home he had abandoned, but Hope wanted to come, and so, with his tail between his legs he returned to them.  
  
His parents.  
  
He had asked, and the things he had drempt were the Goddesses, alright, that was why they loked different, and had different weapons. He had sent the other girls in the direction of the Throne Room when he'd found them, and he had gone to find the missing sub-leader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King: ESCAPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????  
  
Guard: Yessir. I'm afraid they did *bow* I'm very sorry *bow* I hope this is not an inconvienience*bow* but the Prince has gone to free another *bow*. *leaves*  
  
King: Oh perfect.  
  
Seer: I See a powerful woman in a red haze. She will overcome all. Avoid nothing, and Win always.  
  
King: And her name?  
  
Seer: She is blocked from my vision, sir. I wish I could tell you, but she must also be a Seer. *shakes head* I suppose I can tell you what she said.  
  
King: *bored* Yes. Yes, Seer. What'd the Lass say?  
  
Seer: She said watch out, The War Goddess is Back from the Depths Of Hell. *shrug*  
  
King: *sitting erect* Oh perfect. She's the Mars Scout? *realizing* Hey, that's my line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY!!!! now that we've got that out, I guess the next chapter will be them in the past. I'm gonna love this. Whatcha think of this Erryn being Barry? Tell me in a Review!!! ^^ 


	13. Waress Appears

Chapter 13  
  
Gina glared at the screen, and The other scouts all bunched around her.What was the problem they each asked. Gina: I dunno, it's like, I can't sense them, and if I did, would it be our Hope and Alex, or would it be The Alex and Hope from a year and a half ago? Sarie: Oh peeeeeeeerfect. *~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~* Hope: *smiles* You don't know how much I love this. Alex: I don't. You tell me. Hope: It's exhilerating. My first time, too. Alex: Mine too. Hope: I think if anyone, I'd have done this before you. Alex: I thought so too. Hope: *gazing out* I dunno, maybe we should tell them we're not gonna be with them for a while... Alex: Neh... *shrugs* I dun think they'll mind. Hope: Oh please. We're fricking in the Past, and the only thing they came for us to do, we're doing alone? Alex: We're finding your parents. We should go get them. They want to see them too. Hope: *taking his hands* Oh come on, I wanna go spy on my mother, and brag about it when we bring her back. Alex: We'll get caught! Hope: Naw. *pulls him off to run to her shrine* Alex: They might get worried! Hope: They can be worried. Alex: Hope... Hope: Aleeeex... *sighs* Oh please, Alex, you've godda be kidding me if You think I should wait for those bakas! Alex: Okay... *thinking* 'I get to be with her, right? Stop arguing, idiot!' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jupiter: I say we go to our houses, our old houses, and find our parents, then we can find Mars. Mercury: I suppose so. {+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+} Alex: Is that your mom? Hope: Ya. *smiles as Rei walks around the shrineyard sweeping at the walk* Alex: *puts an arm around her* We're here to save them, remember? This's just the beginning. I promise you, in a few months you'll be sick of 'em alllll over again. Hope: There's Heero. Alex: Oh Gods. It's really Heero. He's your dad!! Hope: You knew that!! Alex: Knowing it and seeing it...he's so... reserved. Hope: Yup. I'm not just like Hope. Alot of me is Heero. He loved me a bit more, I'd guess. Rei's such... she's got a huuuuuuuuge temper. Alex: And Heero doesn't? Hope: He does, in his own way. He's still just as mean, and you know, he can really top a great insult. *grins* I've missed them. They always had something new to show me. Alex: *squeases her shoulders* I want to show you something too. Hope: Really? Alex: Ya... Here... *touches her temple and shows her his dream of the Five- Goddess-Senshi. She gasps* Hope: *looks at him when the dream ends* You're a psychic too!? {+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+} Seer: You son, Alex, is a Seer? King: No. Seer: He just shared a dream with the Waress. She knows it's her future, and so does he. King: A son- who's a Seer? Seer: There's more, Sir. King: Yes? Seer: He loves the girl Waress, and has left us to go be a Gundam Pilot. King: Oh really? That can work nicely for us. {+{+{+{+{+{+in the future/present+{+{+{+{+{+} Michael: I suppose we should go get to that other Fire-throwing Rhymer? Queen: No. She defeated the first one. I think we need a more Powerful Pawn. Michael: Suchap? Queen: I believe we should choose a seductress, who will lure away the Prince, and destroy their wills. They aren't yet very strong. We shall turn them all against eachother. Michael: Can that be done? Queen: It was almost done once, why not again? Michael:*sensibly* Almost, my Queen. Almost. Queen: They were stronger, and had their families. Michael: I guess- Queen: You guess and Suppose too much, Michael. Be reassured. There will be power, and there will be VICTORY!!! *breaks into evil shrill laughter, which was far more irritating than Emerald's cackle* {+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{++{++{+{+{+{+{+{+} Hope: Oh no. Alex: What? Hope: I saw us. Alex: Hunh? Hope: Look, I saw us!!! *her past self ran over, and glared at them* Past Hope (lets call her PH, okiesd?): Who're you?! Hope: I'm your imaginary conscience, and this is my boyfriend. PH: I'm not an idiot. Hope: Oh Gods. Pleaaaaase, just go away! Alex: Here, *steps out of the tree's sheltering branches* Look, Kid. I've had it up to here with you. Go away. ph: Hmph. *looks at Hope* He's hott. Hope: Not he's not. *wrinkling nose in false disgust* PH: I think he is. Hope: I- you need glasses. PH: No, you do, Lady. You look a lot like me, ya know. Hope: I do know, thank you very much!!!!!!! PH: {to alex}I suppose you and I could be a couple someday, seeing as I already have a boyfriend. Hope: *realizes* Hey, Hope... PH: Ya? Hope: Don't trust everyone. Trust only the Scouts and your four best friends. Your Fathers too, but no one else. PH: Can I trust you? Hope: Yes. PH: Him? Hope: I think you've already decided that! *smiles* I'll leave you will a little more advise, be nice to your parents, okay? You never know what might happen to them or you. Ph: Sure. Hope: Bai, Alex, C'mon! Alex: Oh please, Hope. If she thinks I'm hott, so do yoooooooou!!!!!! *laughing* I knew you always loved me!! Hope: Alex? Alex: Ya, Hope? Hope: Shut up. PH: Wow. Dun tell me, this is my future Husband!!!!!!!! I knew it!!! Hope: Look at what you've done. Alex: *angelicly* Not my fault I'm so damn Hott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope: _ Urg. C'mon! -_- *pulls him away* Alex: ^_^ Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PH: They hafta be married. {+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{++{+{+{+{+{+} Hope: I don't remember this rain. Alex: I suppose you don't need to remember the weather. Hope: But I don't remember this EVER happening!! Alex: It rains, Hope. Just like it hails, and snows. It's weather, and I don't remebr the weather the day I lost my parents, so why would you!? Hope: But they're still- Alex: They're different. My dad was so happy and stupid, but now, he's evil, and smart. Somthing happened to him, and My mom's just as idiotic as ever, but now I hate them both. I don't have MY parents, either, Hope, but at least you're getting them back. Hope: Alex... *sighs* I'll get them back, We'll go back further in time, find out why he changed, and fix it. Alex: How could we!? Hope: *holds up the Time Key* I took a souvenier.^^ Alex: From the dream... Hope: *head cocked* I suppose you're right. ^^ I don't feel bad for stealing it. after all Time's stolen from us, I think it's time it gave back to the Sailors. Alex: You- STOLE from Sandy!?!? Hope: It's meant to be, seer, reguard your dream!! _ DUR!!!!!!!!! Alex: I dunno... *sighs* You're soaked. Hope: Yup. Alex: C'mere, we can go ask your parents for a stay. Hope: My mom's a medium!! I can't fool her!! She'll know I'm Hope!! Alex: Not if we do this... *holds up a pen-like looking stick from hsi pocket* Hope: Serena's Diguise pen.... *grins* Okay.... ^^ Alex: You first. Hope: *takes it and holds it up* Pen Disguise Power!! Turn me into a Teenager that Rei and Heero wouldn't connect to Hope!! She spun and then came out of it, with Blue-black hair, and blue eyes, she wore a black t-shirt, and a red vest over that. The jeans sticking to her legs were pipe carpenter blu-jeans and were fit around her waist, but baggy around her legs. She wore the same jewelry, and she handed it to him. Alex: *accepts it and does the same, but ends up looking a LOT like Sapphire, who was, of course, gorgeous, and Hope smiled at him.* Hope: Story, we're best friends, and we were travelling to do an over-the- summer project for one of our teachers. Then we got lost, saw the shrine, and wanted to know if we could stay here. Alex: I'd rather be your brother, then they'd position our rooms closer, right? Hope: *shaking head* If we were brother and Sister, they'd figure we couldn't be near eachother too long. Alex: But we're doing a project together. Hope: Yeah, but just because we're off for schoolwork, doesn't mean we like eachother. Best friends works. Alex: Okay. Wait!! What if we say we're married? Hope: -_- they wouldn't believe that. Alex: Same room, though, that way if we had to leave, we'd be able to leave together, and fast. Hope: -_- just because you wanna have the same room they wouldn't allow it. They'd say they have a child in the house, and having two in a room together wouldn't be wise. Aex: But- Hope: I'll tell them I'm afraid of storms, and you have to be there with me. Okay? Alex: Acceptable. They go to the door and she puts his arms around her, and she shivered furiously. Hope: Don't forget, I'm afraid. Alex: Right. *knocks* Rei: *opening screen* Yes? Alex: Hello, my name is Tom, and I was hoping my friend and I could wait out the storm here? She's scared to death of them, and we've gotten lost. Rei: OF COURSE!!!!!!! *lets them in* Heero: Oh please, Rei. Must you be so nice? Rei: they're lost, and the girl's scared outta her mind, Heero. Can't you tell? Heero: I s'pose. *walks away* Rei: This way, kids. Hope: Thanks so much, Mrs. Yuy. Rei: *turns quickly* Whar makes you think that? Hope: *acting dumb* Anyone could recognize the names. Rei and Heero. And the shrine, I heard about your marriage. Rei: Ah. *thinking* 'She may be an enemy....' Hope: I was hoping Tom could share a room with me, being in a storm, and a strange place, *smiles ruefully* I'm already pretty off. I'm sorry if we're inconviencing you at all... ^^ Rei: ^^; of course you're not... 'I'm sure she's an enemy, now...' Hope: Thanks. Rei: We've only got so many rooms, so one would be best. 'keep you in one spot.' Hope: You're so kind. I wish I could repay you. Rei: That's quite alright... ^^;;;; Alex: Thank you, again... Rei: Here it is. They enter the room and sigh, Hope closes the screen and takes off the vest. Alex grins, and she drops the wet cloth on his head as she passes him. He pulls it off his head, and is still grinning. Alex: Hope... ^^ *raises eyebrows suggestively* Hope: Alex... GO DIE. Alex: Die? That's a new response. Hope: I dunno, maybe this one'll bork better.... Zekkenayo ^^**** Alex: I think you're sounding too much like Sarie. Hope: I sound like Hope. ^^ Alex: I sound like Alex, and I want to talk to Hope. Hope: Then what're we doing now, if it isn't talking? Alex: Hope... *stands and puts an arm around her wet torso* I wanna talk to you, because I had another dream. A daydream. Hope: Oh really? Alex: Yup. About you. Hope: Oh great. Alex: In it, you died... {++{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{++{+{+{+{+{+{+{+} Sarie: I was hoping I could stay here... ^^ ##################### Gina: Can I please stay the night? You're so hospitable, thank you!!! ################## Rini: May I please stay here, out of the rain? ################### Iris: I was wondering... could I stay here, to get out of the rain? %%%%%%%%%%%%%% Each scout had somehow found a way to conseal who she was, and each spent the night with her parents, and herself... ^^; how confusing... ^^ ##################### The sun burnt into Hope's shut eyes. She woke up with an arm around her shoulders. Alex's arm. He had insisted, because she had kept waking up in a cold sweat with preminitious dreams, or memories. Alex: Awake? Z_Z *still asleep halfly....* Hope: Ya. Are you okay? Alex: Sure. Now. I'm awake, and they can't haunt us anymore. Hope: Right. *shaky* I feel so tired, and so... sick... I dunno what's wrong... Z_Z *slips back into sleep, and before the Prince is a woman in an underwear and off-the-shoulder long, form-hugging dress ensamble. She wore only a touch of make-up, for she was Beautiful, even more so, he thought, than Hope.* Alex: No!!! No one's more beautiful than her!! Get away, you witch!!! Cloveress: I am a seductively sweet treat from the Queen of the Ultraverse. Alex: ^_^ Oh yes you ar- no!! I want you to go!! Tell your Queen she can go to hell for all I care!!! .  
  
Cloveress: But dun't you wanna meet me before you judge me. Maybe I hate the Queen too, but I wanted to meet YOU? *slips down to lay by him* Alex: Get away!! Cloveress: Ah, but you don't mean that!! Alex: Yes I do!!!! (a/n: hey, ya gotta have a seductress villianess, right? She's gonna be a cool character, okiesd? ^^) Cloveress: Aleeeeeex, *purring* Alex-Kun, dun't you wanna get to know Cloveress? Alex: ^_~ Yes... NO!!! O *gripping head* I'm not listening to you!! Cloveress; Oh, you will.... *pulls his hands away and pins him* You'll get to know me, and the Queen very well!! *takes him to the Queen's castle* ****LATER**** Hope: I... *rolls over* Alex.... *opens eyes to find him gone* No... I was spelled!! *jumps up, and changes into a new pair of jeans like the others, a blue tanktop, and pulls on the red vest* Rei: Dear, dear Hope. Why are you leaving so quikly? Hope: Rei, I have no time to talk, I gotta save Alex!! Rei: You can't do that ALONE!! Hope: Watch me. *grabs bag, and dis-spells, her hair and features back to normal she put on her jewelry* I'm gonna save Alex, and I'm gonna kick some "treats" ass, which WILL be a treat!!! ^_________^ Rei: You won't be able- Hope: I will too. I'm gonna save Alex, and I'm gonna save you'n dad. I'll pull it all off, just watch... *summons portal and jumps through it* Rei: Save us? ****In the Future**** Hope: I'm gonna go kick some Evil Ass.... *pulls on gloves as she storms down hall as a Scout* Stops every guard with a fireball, and then finds a room that was warded. Hope: OOOOOOO... O_O must be important. *blows up door* OOooops... ^^* ***griiiiiiins*** In room there are only a few things: piles of papers, a bunch of bags of gold, and lot of books. She sifted throught he papers, and found a floor plan. She took that, and a bag of gold, and added some power stones she found in other bags. It was a brown drawstring bag she tied to a belt she not put about her waist. After she got to all of the rooms she blew the doors, until she finally found a room with a woman's shouts from inside. Woman (cloveress): Oh c'mon, boy, it won't be bad!! I'll be gentle... ^^ *evil cackle* Alex: Get away from me you hag!!!!! Cloveress: Hag? Oh no, dear, I'm gonna be as young as you in a moment... *grins* You need a woman, not that punk Hope. Hope: *whispering* PUNK!?!?!?!?! *power skyrockets and she transforms into a woman with a blood red long shirt, purple skirt, red lace-up ankle boots, and a bow and quiver of arrows* So, the Goddess of War has come? Yes!! *grins, and puts Bow about her chest with the stalve behind her, and bowstring seperating her breasts* Kicks down door. *laughing* Waress: The Goddess of War is no punk, dear. Cloveress: Omg... O.O Waress: Uh... Alex... *smirks* I spose the ropes were her idea? Alex: _ Aren't you smart today? Waress: I came to save you, the least you can do is act like you care. Alex: I care, but I dun wanna be saved. I save you! I'm an idiot, okay Hope? Why not just say it. Waress: *watching Cloveress intently* Say what? Alex: That I'm an idiot, I should've protected you, I shouldn't've been so easily kidnapped... whatever you wanna say. Waress: How about shut up, Alex. Alex: But- Waress: Alex... SHUT UP!!!!!!! I'm saving you, and that's the end of this discussion! Alex: Hope I- Waress: Clover, dear, why're you so interested in a mortal? Because he's mine? Cloveress: No. Because I had to be. The Queen made me. Waress: Oh did she? Tell her I say hello. I want my dear, dear friend Hotaru to know that I've come to kick your ass. Clover: I suppose then, that telling you it's not Hotaru would be in order? Waress: Who is she then? Clover: Think long and hard. Waress: What? Clover: Did you think Kaze could never have children? Her daughter is- Waress: _... O_O how freakin old is KAZE!?!?!?!?!! Clover: Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I'd say... 100-200 years old... ^^; Waress: _ ERG!! *shoots with a fire-tipped arrow and she keels over in a dead faint* Now Alex, I suppose you'll want me to unbind you. Alex: -_- That'd be okay... _ Waress: Or... Or I can just leave you here... ^^* Alex: Don't you dare. O Waress: *sits beside him* Alex, this is the only time I'll ever see you this annoyed. You're always really nice to me... ^______________^ Alex: ^O^ Hoooooooooooooooooooooopeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waress: I'm the Waress right now, Alex. *smiles* And if you dun stop insulting me, I just may not want you to come along, and I'll leave you here, for Clover to wake up to. That'd make her happy, now wouldn't it? Alex: Dammit, Hope. *struggles* Just untie me. Waress: *uses an arrow head to cut ropes and he smiles while rubbing his wrists* Alex: I hate you, Hope. Waress: *grins at him* I thought I told you to call me Waress... ^^ Alex: I'm not gonna listen to you, Hope. *kisses her* ~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Directer steps out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Chloe: Heeeeeey!! Alex, I did NOT mean to write that, hey... Alex... *walk over and sighs an anime sigh* I cun' believe this. I di'n't mean to have them- Emy:Leeeeeeeeeeemooooooooooooooooonnnnnnssssssss!!!!!!! Chloe: No!!! I'm not writing a LEMON!!!!!!! Erry-chan: T-T awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Chloe: -_- Omg. Baka-chan: If it's a lemon, make it a Heero Duo lemon... ^^* Chloe: _ Not A LEMOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vonnie: Rise Up, Take your shirt off, swing it round your head like a helicopta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All:O.o... Kim-lee: Vonnie... uh.... Brian: My name is Brian. Chloe: ^^; Oh great. Linny-chan: I wanna singgggggg!!! *breaks out into li'l mermaid song that goes:"I wanna know where the people are..."* Baka-Chan: Singing!!!!!!! Down by the Bay!!! Down by the bay!!! where the waterbells grooooooow, to my home, I shall not goooooo!! For if I doooooooooooooo, my mother will say: !!!!! Brian!!!!!!! Brian: Ever seen a bear, wearin' your hair? Baka-chan: Down by the baaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Vonnie &Chloe: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Bad band bus memories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T Emy: The Heero-chan cannnnnn!! Cauz He mixes it w/love and makes the world taste goooooooood!!!! Erry-chan: *rolling on trampoline...where'd that come from?!* Turkey man turkey man!! turkey man! turkey man!!! Chloe: I'm starting to think the kiss is looking reaaaaaaally good right now... ^^; how bout you? *vonnie nods* Vonnie: I write limes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^ Emy: The Heero-chan Cannn!!!!! Baka: My mother will say: Brian: Ever seen some clay, down by the bay?! Baka and Brian: Down by the bay!! Down by the bay!!! Where- Erry: Turkey man!! Bird mask!!! Priest collar!!!!!! Braiiiiiiiiids!!!!!!!!!!! O.O Kim-lee: I have Quatre piccys for you C-chan!!!!!!!!!! Linny: I wanna see 'em Singing Dancing- Chloe: I Don't!! Bye!!! *they disappear* Sweet silence... ^^* Linny: I wanna go where the people are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs at my face* Chloe: *looking at readers* Urg... _ *blows Linny-chan to smiteriiiins!!! ^^* Back to my- Emy: YOUR LEEEEEEEEMON, YOUR LEEEEEEEEEEMON!!! Chloe: _ ugh, back to the story. ~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Director drags Emy away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Alex: O.o Waress:... O.O...^^;;;;;;;;;;;;; Oka~ay... ____________________ well.... that's all for this chapter-- - it's still already like---- 26 pages? 27? Uh.... yeaaaa~ah. I have a story that is 7 chapters long and FINISHED and is that long. Not ONE chapter---- so..... ^_~********** let's wrap it up, 'kay reader-chan? Dun flame me for my friends interrupting, I just HAD to write them in ^_~* they're just too hilarious, and I thought of it- my story, my ideas, my choice--- and I PUT THEM IN!!! *mad cackle* ri~ight. Bai ^_~ read 14!!!! **********Another Goddess appears!!!********** 


	14. To foil the Assasin

Chapter 14 *at Iris's Garage* Iris: I found another thing or two that can help us... I stole... well... I took something from my mom, her mask. *holds up Sailor V mask* I think I can use this to conseal my identity, you guys? Rini: I found this... It's a mask my mom wore to a party with Darian. ^^ It's sooooo pretty!!!!! Sarie: I figured I could cut my hair, or something... Like curl it, they know a strong girl with Long brown-black hair, rather than shorter curly brown hair. ^^ Heh. Gina: I found this. *holds up an aqua blue mask that could cover the skin around her eyes. She smirked as she put it on, and it changed her hair to purple* Handy, eh? Waress: I dun care, they can know who I am, but I did find a little something. *she put her hair up into two buns and put a blue mask on* I met up with a little friend named Scott, and took this. *disspells* Alex: You sure like stealing. Hope: If you dun have what you want, you can just... just TAKE it. I dunno, you wouldn't get it. Gina: It's tonight... tonight, we save them ^^... Iris: Scouts... *puts a hand out, palm up*Venus... Gina: *puts hand on hers plam down* Mercury.. Hope: *puts hand on top of theirs palm down* Mars... Sarie: *same action*Jupiter.... Rini: *palm up* Moon..... Alex: *hand on Rini's palm down* Male.... *they all laughed* Girls: *sigh* Lets go.... Rini put her mask on, and put a necklace around her neck. The very same necklace she had recovered from the wreckage about two years ago. Sarie smirked, and they all gawked at her shortened, curled, and died hair. Gina's hair was still Purple, and she wore a hat, the hat from Greg. Iris wore a pair of goggles that had been Quatre's under her bangs, and then, Hope. Hope wore her Waress outfit, for that's what she transformed to now, directly to Goddess Two, the Waress (two, sadly b/c Ami then REI joined Serena, so they had the same order in numbers...^^). Alex: You should Transform. Girls: Right! *the others transform as The Waress gets her things in place* Scouts(and Goddess): Let's go!!! *run off* ****at diner...place...^^;**** Cook: Who.......who are you two..... What're YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *falls over and Barry/Erryn drops the pan* Erryn: Oh.... you seem to have fallen, take a rest... ^______^ Other Assasin: So, we kill these scouts, and we just ignore the babies? Erryn: They aren't powerful, at ALL... never will be, this'll break their spirits... ^^ Assasin: Hmph... I dunno... Erryn: I KNOW what I'm doing!!! Assasin: Right. Ya, I know, I know, but still.... won't they want revenge? Erryn: Sure they will... but they'll be so scared by the fact that we could kill all of them so unexpectantly, they can be gone in a blink. No problem.  
  
Assasin: I liked Hope, though.... Erryn: She's one of our targets, we can't get all soft, kid. Assasin: I'm not a kid, Erryn. Erryn: Prove it, and watch. Waress: I dunno, maybe there'll be nothing to watch... ^^ Hi, Erryn. How're you? *stares* BARRY!?!?!?! Erryn: Hey, little girl. Whatcha want, since you know my real name I think I just may want to kill you. Waress: I doubt you'll get the chance... *jumps from ceiling fan* I mean, it's the Waress against the Assasin. Who do YOU think'll win??? Erryn: Waress??????? Waress: I am Waress, the Goddess of war, formerly the Sailor Mars. And on behalf of my future scouts, I will punish you! Sailor Moon: THAT IS MY LINE, MARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waress: Ah, but Sailor Moon, I'm not Sailor Mars, I'm the only one who's successfully morphed into my Goddess form.... ^_~ so, I am SPECIAL. Moon: ED. Waress: WHAT!?!?!?! Moon: You really are a retard, aren't you, Waress? Waress: I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER WITH LISTENING TO YOUR BABBLE, SAILOR MOON. Sailor Mercury: um.... remember.... we're here to save the others- Venus: remember the assasins????? Waress: WHAT!?!!?!?!?! *grabs Erryn's jacket back* Where d'ya think YOU'RE goin', boy?? Eryyn: Away from frighteningly strange girls in unuasual outfits. Waress: I dunno, maybe you would like to try that again. there will be NO killing of my parents, okay? Eryyn: Your... parents... *scowls* but- their kids aren't this old- and, you all don't look like them.... Waress: We came from the Future to STOP you, losers. Erryn: ... @_@ uh.........? Hm..... the Future....? *trying to remember the list of scouts' and Pilots' kids he'd been given, but had burned after reading it* Venus: *twirling her rope attack in her hands* I dunno......... I mean, if Michael was that easy.... how could he be so tough? We knew Michael was impotant because HE was in the Profesy, Erryn- Barret, isn't. Maybe he's just some idiot we met down the road? Mercury: He killed our parents., He's not SO stupid, Venus. Jupiter: I'll beat him right here and now, teach him what it feeeels like to feel the wrath of a Scout of Jupiter!!!!! *holds up hand and lightening gathered in it* Green light flashed from her palm, and the girl who had been at one time, just Sarie, then Sailor Jupiter, was now The Third Goddess of the Senshi. The Goddes of Power. She touched the Katana on her back and smirked. Poweress: So~oooo, Waress isn't so SPECIAL anymore, now is she!? Waress: I was still FIRST. You changed like me- when you were angry- but I think you were more Determined than Angry.... *shrugs* And kicking his ass doesn't include GLOATING, Poweress. Poweress: True.... Erryn: WHO ARE YOU? Waress: Barret- I know all your secrets, and all your lies. I know your family and I know your friends. Poweress: We know your future, and we know your past. We know your exes, we know your lackeys. Venus: We know your faults, and your talents. We know you and your enemies. Moon: Basically we know you. S'pecially Hop- Erryn: Hope? *looks at Waress* Hope? Alex: Need saving yet, dear? Waresss: NO I don't loser. I am very capable- Alex: Yeah, well, SURE. We all believe you- hi, Jupi- um.... something's different. Poweress: I am the Poweress: Goddess of Strength and Jupiter. Alex: Congratulations. Waress: Allie-chan? Coould you.... and..... Venus.... step two strides to your left? Alex: NO. Don't attack him. He doesn't have any- it wouldn't be FAIR, Hope. Waress: He'll kill us and my FAMILY or he can die. I'm just saving more people overall, Allie. Alex: Let's go..... get soemthing to drink. Girls, you can handle them....? Nice sword. Powerss: KATANA. And sure, We'll babysit the "bad boys". **alex pulls Hope out to the diner part of the resterant, and smiles** Alex: We can tell them to leave. Waress: And everyone ELSE? Alex: He won't kill them. His assignment's THEM. I have some guards out back, we can get him there, and they can drag him back to Duo. It works. Waress: You may not be so stupid after all. Alex: ^ ^;;;; Thanks.... Waress: Sure. *goes up to her parents* Okay,. I can't tell you much- but..... I'm the Waress, and I came from the future to stop an assasin from killing you. Here, today, and in..... oh, 10 minutes. So, go. Get out. Rei: Hope? Waress: I can't tell you much, Rei. You HAVE to respect that, right? Rei: Of- of course. Yeah. Let's go. Others: @_@ sure.... Alex: I'll pay. Get going. We'll meet you at the shrine. The adults leave, and Alex takes up the bill. Alex: Go. Get him in the back, okay? Waress: You're great. Thanks. *kisses his cheek, and runs to the kitchen* Hey! You want us? our parents ran out. They went around back. I saw them. Moon: You're selling them out!? How could you?! Erryn: Out back? Hm. You. Go take a peek in there, I'll go in the back. Guard1: You, Erryn are hereby taken into custody of Prince Alexander. He will leave your fate to his parents, the Queen Relena, and King Duo. Come quietly and you won't ache in the morning. Guard2: If not before then ^ ~. Erryn: A set-up. Well played, Hope. Waress: I try. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_End of thhis chapter. I know, I know, a kiss on the cheek. Not satisfied, now ar you? And the key?! The other Scouts!? Yeah. They have to become Goddesses, too. So, therefore, my story has to be AT LEAST another 4 chapters- each scout and an epilogue. So! Look forward to it, we still have yet to find out about Scott. He's NOT always what you think he is! Don't assume. It just makes you an ASS, okiesd? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! BWEEEE!!!!~_~_~_~_~_~~ 


	15. Shadows in the Light

A/N: Okiesd. Maybe you dun GET it. I am NOT going to make it this easy. If they used up 14 whooooole chapters getting their parents back- wow, not easy, but solved kinda easily, huh? WRONG!!!!! I told you- DON'T ASSUME. I'm a better writer than for this to happen: they all three become the last Goddesses, they have their cats, and birds- and PARENTS, the assasin's in jail, and- what? Yeah. NO. Kaze, Scott, Alex? We have to INCLUDE THEM. So, read and be amazed- I make these up as I go along- I don't know for SURE how it'll end EITHER!!! What a surprise for EVERYONE!!!!! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ....just- read, and enjoy. Chapter...? um- oh, right. 15! Alex: So..... now what? We can't tell you ANYTHING? *looks at Hope* Not anything? Hope: Alli-chan- no. We can't. We should go back... Iris: sO..... I heard you kissed him ^_^. Hope: On the cheek. Gina: Kissed? Wow. It's like- the disappearing act, the hugging at Duo's castle, now a kiss? Hope, make sure you're being careful. LAST thing we need is a pregnant scout. Hope: Me.... and Allie? WHAT?! And.... you're SMART???? Alex: *grinning* Hope, maybe we should tell them about the room we shared with Rei- Gina: *shaking head* Hope: I hate you. Alex: I looooove you!!!!!! *pulls her to his chest, and puts his chin on her shoulder* You need to say it again. Hope: _ my hero. GO DIE. Heero: Ome. O. Koroso. That's what you SAY, Hope. Have I taught you nothing? Hope: ^_^ Ome o koroso, Allie-chan- shi-ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex: Ke nemo aishiteru. Hope: You DON'T love me. *stands* Excuse me. *walks out* Alex: *sighs* I'll follow- don't bother, Iris. And- Iris? Iris: Mmmmmmmmmmm? Alex: Quit helping. When we disappeared when we first got back it was to come here- to see her parents. I was taken by Cloveress after Cloveress put a spell on Hope to make her sleep. The hug was because she was.... crying.... and- the kiss was because I saved your parents. Iris: Oh. Alex: Yeah. Leave her alone- and give her a break.... WON'T YOU? Iris: So~orry!!!! Who made you her protecter. Alex: Knight's privledge. *walks out* Rei&Ami&Greg&Serena&Lita: The prophesy.... Hope: Do you? Alex: Huh? Hope: *turns to him* Do you? Love me? Alex: .... Hope: Knew it. Good. Glad that's cleared up. Alex: Yes. Hope: *anime fall* WHAT!?!?!?!?!!? Alex: Yeah... ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Hope: Oh my Goddess, you're serious. Alex: No, just being an ass. *rolls eyes* Yes, I'm serious. Hope: I transformed into Waress.... because of you. I wasn't JUST angry I'd been tricked, or that she played me for a fool- but because I was kinda jealous.... Alex: oh REALLY??? Hope: No. Never mind. Forget it. Last thing I NEED is you SMUG.... Alex: Or insane. /\/\/\//\.\./\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/ Scott: Where IS she?! She hasn't been around for almost- 2 months!!!!! Marciana: I know. They all left. I dunno WHY. Rini wouldn't say. Scott: I want her BACK. Marciana: What? Need her to feel safe? Scott: Exactly. **thinking: because without her here, I don't know what trouble she's stirring up- and with WHO.** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Hope: *ducks around him* Not here, not- Alex: Me? Still don't trust me? Hope: No. Not you. Prove to me, right NOW you're the man we can TRUST. Alex: How would you like me to do that? Hope: *shrugs* Tell me everything. And if you LIE- I'll ask Duo. I don't know if I could stand it if I trusted you, fell in love with you- and then you betrayed me. That shit don't fly, Alex. Alex: I'm 16. my favorite color is red, i am training to be a Pilot- for a Gundam.... I..... am a Prince.... I can play the piano.... Hope: No. I mean.... personal things. Things you wouldn't tell anyone but your closest and best friend- and maybe not even them. Alex: First kiss: 14, first fight: 10. First won fight: 13. Kaze loves me, I- I love... you, um..... I can use a sword, gun- Hope: This isn't working. Forget it. Alex: I'm a Seer, I saw you in a dream. I never wanted to be a Pilot- I did..... but my main reason was to meet you. Hope: Really? Alex: My friend- you've met him.... Scott.... he's friends with Erryn, and erm- Michael, but I never liked them- so I kept to myself. Hope: We.... could've met.... 2 years ago? Alex: *smiles* Yeah, guess so.... Hope: Friends with- *blinks* So... Alex: I don't blame you.... for not trusting me. Hope: One thing. Alex: What? Hope: Look me in the eyes. Tell me you are not the bad guy. Tell me you are our Knight---- our trust-worhty friend. Alex: I'm a good guy, I am your knight, and I am the most trust-worhty BEST friend you will ever have. Hope: I believe you- for now. Alex: For.... now? Hope: I may not believe you tomorrow, and I might, I dunno. I just- I dunno. *walks away, to go to room and close the door behind her* Alex: *glares at a tree* This would be a LOT easier if she'd trust me. Last thing I need is for the plan to get screwed up NOw. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~ Scott lept from the tree: You're an idiot. Erryn: It's the last time. I just miscalculated. Scott: We can't afford that. Michael: *walks up from shadows with arms crossed* I love her TOO, you know. Scott: I don't. She's JUST a threatening girl. A girl that's our target, and our enemy. Maybe we should record it on a tape and put it under your pillow so that when you sleep IT IS POUNDED INTO YOU. Erryn: I did kinda like her. I have to admit- I hesitated. I didn't want to kill her. Scott: So- I'm the one who'll take her? She trusts me. It's fine. I'll take her. Michael: Don't. Scott&Erryn: What!? Michael: Don't kill her. Scott: Why shouldn't I? Michael: I won't let you. Scott: Really? Will you betray our Queen that easily? Betray Cloveress? Michael: I won't betray Hope. Erryn smirked: You're either really brave or really stupid. Michael: I'm just stupid. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~ Hope tossed and turned in bed. She had that dream that Alex had told her about. She died. She tried to push it from her dreams, her mind, but it JUST kept coming back. She gave up on sleep and went outside to walk among the Sakura trees. That was mistake one. She felt a presence- magic. Stronger than she'd ever encountered. Stronger even than Kaze. She spun and Alex smirked. Alex: Boo. Hope: *on guard* ...Hi... Alex: Still don't like me!? **pouts** Hope: I... *she was grabbed from behind and he sighed* Alex: I'm sorry Hope. I just can't save you this time. Hope: *demanding* WHY NOT!?! Alex: Because I can't. I'd have to die. I want to live. Hope: The dream... Alex: Yeah. Wanna know what else WASN'T in the dream? Hope: ... What? Alex: Your parents are dead. Hope: No.... Alex: All of them. It was part of the profesy. You can't escape Fate, Hope. Hope: The scouts... Alex: They ran. They left you, Hope. Left you to die,and here you will. Hope: No way- I will NOT. *shouting* Power of Mars, of War. Let the Goddess of War arise! Grant me the Power you bestowed upon me! Alex: It won't work. That was mistake TWO. She looked over herself. Hope: Why didn't it work? *dazed* Scott: Because I'm stronger. *kisses her neck* I don't know what I may do with you.... death seems too easy, and a REAL waste.... Alex: Give her to me. Michael: I don't think you deserve her. Either of you. *hits Scott over the head with a fist, pulls away Hope and shoves her* Go. I'll distract them. GET AWAY. Hope: Michael..... but, why? Michael: Because I'm on your side. Hope: But, you were the evil one. Michael: I was the one you could trust. I was there, with the domes that day because I was gonna get you inside. We could've beat Erryn, Alex, and Scott THEN. But, you fought back, and screwed it up, so I had to make a NEW PLAN- NOW GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!!!!! Hope: So you came into Duo's castle- to take us away. To lure us from the enemy. Michael: I was your inside man. Too bad I had to tell you before you figured. Tell Gina she needs to brush up. *smiles* Go on. Hope: I can't leave you-! Scott: DON'T PISS ME OFF! *power expolodes from him, and Micheal falls over to crumble in on himself* NOW- YOU LITTLE GIRL- Erryn: She's MY prey, Blue Renegade. Leave her to me. Scott: No. She's MINE ,and I WILL not give her up to YOU. Alex: *smirks* I am the Man Who is Not what he Seems. You had the right idea to not trust me, but the scouts made you. They talked you into thinking I was your Knight. Scott: I am the Blue Renegade, The man you Cannot Trust. You were the only one to really trust me, Hope. I was TOUCHED *chuckles* I was touched deeply when you told the Scouts you could trust me. You guys had it ALL WRONG. Hope: He's..... dust.... Scott: I really would hate for you to fall to the same fate, but.... Erryn: She's MY PREY. No little boy is taking away a bounty I've had claim to. She got me sent to jail. I will NOT give you a third warning. Give her to me quietly now. Scott: Or? Erryn: That was you last warning. *whip flicks out and wraps around his throat* Cloveress gave me this. She was working for me the whole time. Hope: She- led away Alex. She was also on my side. *falls to her knees* We were... so wrong.... *begins to cry* And... now Michael and our parents are dead..... My scouts have gone..... *looks up* And you aren't really in love with me. *stands* I, by the power of Mars, or Fire and of WAR will defeat you! WARESS!!!!!!!!!!!! *looooovely transformation* I will destroy you even if I DIE TOO. *puts arrow to bow string* I want you to know, Scott. I want you to KNOW that I was touched when you gave me that Buttercup, but with that I have your fingerprints, and essence. I can add the data to my transformation stone. I can now take on your shape. That'd be impossible if you were alive, it'd make it confusing. *draws back string* And I want you to know that if I had trusted you, I wouldn't do this. *losses and the arrow sticks to his chest* Alex? Alex: I really don't wish to die. Until next time, Waress. *disappears* Waress: Erryn? Erryn: *looks away* I will not let you go next time. *turns away, but looks over his shoulder to smile and wink* Bad for my reputation, you see. See yah, Sorceress. Waress: I'm still Hope. Erryn: I'll never return to being Barry. Just remember that. *walks away* Waress: I will, Barry. I'll remember. But I won't accept it. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Surprised? YOU SHOULD BE!!!!! ^_^ I bet you're wondering, "now what?" Honestly- I'm thinking the same thing. It's 9/14 now, and I began this on.... like.... the.... 11th of August, and last wrote in it the 1st of September, so I've forgotten my train of thought. *huge sweatdrop* So.... this may take me awhile to fix. Recap- Parents: dead, Scouts: ....somewhere out there, Michael: *sob* he's dead, Scott: *grins* deadeadeadeadead, Erryn: alive but.... not all.... there...., Waress: lost, Alex: evil, and *saaaaadly* alive. There ya go. Next will be insane, out-there, completely UNEXPECTED. And when I figure out what that'll BE, I'll right it! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;; Hai!! Review, and inspiiiiiire me!!!! 


	16. Into the Heart of The Assasin

Now what? I HAVE NO IDEA! So- I'll make it up as I go along (do I do it any other way? O.o) And you'll live, and so will I... Maybe even Michael will pull through somehow. I mean HONESTLY.... if there are 17-year-olds running around turning into Goddesses, then we can most CERTAINLY bring a pile of dust back to life!!... .... Unless it gets blown away.... Now, many of you may have DISLIKED the turn the story took, hated that the BEST couple here turned out to be enemies, and DESTESTED that you didn't pick up on it, or expect it. Remember when Hope was hesitant to trust Alex in the domes Michael set up? Exactly. There you go. I've told you from the START which one he was, but some of you may still have been surprised. Obviously you should watch more Columbo. Now, growing up with a Columbo-freak mother (o.O DURK) I have gained a certain thing called problem-solving strategies. I will SOMEHOW figure out how to fix the mess I made of this story, and will do so by starting off with Erryn as the main character in this Chapter. A/N- this may change. I may do my usual changing of the characters thing, but that's OKAY.after 15 chapters and over 40 pages of this you oughtta be used to my blammering ons, and my style of writing. (yes it's 40 pages. I began printing these out, and had to stop at chapter 7 because it'd already been 23 pages.) Claimer: Okiesd! I KNOW, I KNOW. I am guilty of the same, and It's STUPIDLY INCONSIDERATE, AND IN SOME LIGHTS LOOKED AT AS HYPOCRITICAL, but PLEASE do not copy, paste and save my very own stories without asking first. Or using them on your website. I'd love you to use them, or keep them, but if you take it, and call it your own it's downright bitchy and a really shitty thing to do to ME. I read a story where someone complained about another author taking her story. IF THIS HAPPENS TO ME I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN, GIVE YOU A VIRUS AND POSSIBLY SUE YOU FOR PLAGERISM BECAUSE THIS IS MIIIIINE. *lets out deep breath* There. Got that out, have fun, enjoy, and be NICE, after all, this is MY story that I'm SHARING with YOU, so don't abuse that and make me keep my fics between my friends.  
  
Chapter 16: Into the heart of the Assasin. Erryn was walking away from Hope when he turned, and caught the fist shot at him. Erryn: Buzz. Off. *shoves away Bounty Hunter* Marciana: You two hurt Scott. Erryn: He killed Michael. Michael was both our friend, and our partner, Marce. He betrayed him, and so I turned the other cheek and betrayed him right back for hurting our counter-part. Marciana: You liked Michael, didn't you, Erryn? Erryn: He was my best friend. And I don't like YOU..... so get away before I kill you. Marciana: Kill..... ME???? Cloveress: Yes. I really dunno WHAT you expected, kid. I am the Goddess of Neptune, and Michiru's child, therefore I am a Goddess of the Senshi. Marciana: A...... goddess.... *spins to look at the Waress* You.... *electricity gathers in her fist* You killed Scott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws fire at her* Waress: I'd rather find my Senshi, than play, little girl. *catches lightning, and snuffs it in her hand* So, stop playing a losing game. Marciana: Little.... girl.... *..... somehow..... goes through a transformation VERY similar to one of those DBZ super Sayan things.... just w/o the..... screaming* YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY SCOTT!! THE BLUE RENEGADE SHALL BE AVENGED!!!!!! Waress: O.o;;;;;;; yeah, it works. So..... what're you? One of my Goddesses? Marciana: no. I'm one of Alex's Lucifers!! That's right! The Goddesses and the Lucifers!! I am the Lucifer of Lightning! And in the name of EVIL! *points* I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!!!!! Waress: *mockingly claps* Very nice, VERY original. Hm, my turn. *shrugs* I am the Goddess of FIRE and WAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!! *draws an arrow and has it to her bow in seconds* And in the name of Mars I WILL Destroy evil and prevail over darkness with my Strength leading the way! *and at her finish she loosed the arrow, and when the lucifer caught it she blinked. That was NOT a good sign* Lightning Lucifer: Very nice. *snaps it into 3 pieces between her fingers* Impressive. Yes, Goddess, lead the way. *drops the remains from her palm, and looks up, her pink eyes predatory, and confident* To your finish. *hold out palms, and spins like Mercury did for her "Shine, Aqua, Illusion!" attack, and shouts:* LIGHTNING HELLHOUNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, lets just say that being evil, and being a lucifer she was a LOT stronger than the very strongest of our Senshi. (^ ^;;;;; worried yet?)Her attack made huge, silver and golden dogs (like Houndooms from Pokemon) fly at the poor, poor unsuspecting Goddess. She stared, taken aback, and mouth gaping. Her attack wasn't this cool, and not as strong either. She was thrown back, outfit charred and ripped up by the trio of dogs' charge and tackle. And it wasn't like chiwawas, either. These were huge, and the size of a small Grizzely. She sat on the ground, too tired and hurt to access her arrows, or attacks as the second force of Marciana's second attack hit her. Stupid Hellhounds. She looked up -bleeding, and too heavy to move- into the cold yet blazing eyes of the Lucifer. She wore a golden tight shimmery top, and a silver, short skirt. Her blck hair was up into a ponytail, and her bangs were split and swept behind her ears; out of her eyes. Her nails were white, and the Waress smirked. Waress: Have a mishap with White-out? It seems to be all over your nails. Lightning Lucifer: *glares* Is it easy to insult me when I can use one last attack that will kill you? Is it so SIMPLE for you, Waress, to look into the eyes of your Destroyer, and mock them? Is it? Waress: It's a lot easier when you know you can't do anything to stop them. If you're helpless you should take every chance you can. I think I could neddle you enough to get you off-guard, Marce. Lucifer: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? Warerss: I called you Marce, sweetie. *rubs powerstone that had fallen out of one of her bags that had been destroyed by the second attack, and takes on Scots appearance* Help me up, you little moron. Lucifer: SCOTT!!! OH MIGOD!!!!! I-I THOUGHT----- *helps up the scout* Wow. I'M SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! Waress: 'Sokay. You didn't know, Marce. *looks at Cloveress* 'Kill us.' she ordered her Senshi. Cloveress: No..... Waress: 'I said I'd kill them even if it killed me. Kill me.' Erryn: No what? Cloveress: I WON'T!!!! Waress: 'do it. now.' Erryn: WHAT!?!?! Lucifer: What the hell're you yelling at Scott for!? Waress: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!! *tears streaming face* Please, do it NOW. Cloveress: No. I refuse to. WARESS: BY THE POWER OF MARS!!!! WAR AND FIRE, DISPOSE OF THIS LUCIFER!!!  
  
And then there was a huge flash of light, and everyone passed out- and some never would wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~ I know. Short chapter, but I had to do this. Because now you're on the edge of your seat, and this's just too great. I looooove suspense!!!!! (Nagi: *muttering* you just don't know what you're doing.) And he's--- Right. So, stay tuned, and come back for more of the Goddess Senshi. Dedicated to the September 11th victims, and the Fireman who gave their lives to try and rescue someone else's life, and this is also dedicated to all of the Pearl Habor veterans, and survivors.... and the nurses. They had the toughest job; trying to save everybody and everyone. ^_^; Goddesses bless. *Senshi wave and the script says: and this chapter will explode in... 5.....4....3....2....1... *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* *you see Bin Ladin laying on the side of the chapter, and he.... MAY not be breathing, but no could POSSIBLY ever see through all the hair* LONG LIVE THE FREE AND THE BRAVE! 


	17. Goddesses Connected Sailors Divided

Wondering what *might* happen next? Me too. So...... Lets get this haywagon on the trail, shall we?! Lovely! I think this'll start off with the scouts, and if they get too boring I'll go back to Erryn, and the two goddeses with the Lucifer. ****Remember**** Don't flame me for not knowing what to do. I have a feeling SOME smart-ass'll wanna pull that, "it's your story- why don't *you* know what to do?" but, guess what, I've NEVER thought it'd turn out like this. It was just the new scouts, and their moms, not Goddesses and Lucifers!!! (rolls eyes) So, if you wish to flame me I suggest you go look up the chimne while chewing on a balloon string and check if the science books really *are* right and hellium *is* highly FLAMMABLE! Okiesd? I make these up as I go along- always, and for EVERYTHING. I *cannnnnnnoooootttt* prewrite, because then my work sucks. And, if you've sat through 16 chapters you obviously have NO PROBLEM with my story anyway. ^_^ now, to the girls......... Chapter 16: Goddesses connected, Sailors Divided. Gina: We ALL ran away!?!?!?!?!!??!!? Iris: Looks that way. Rini: Hope...... she must be alone- and heartbroken too. Iris: We may not be alone, but we're sad *tooo*, Rini. Rini: She lost EVERYTHING, Iris. We lost our parents whom we'd already lost. She lost Alex. Sarie: *looking down* We were the ones to talk them into being friends. Gina: *realizing* What if she's gone TOO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? All sans Gina: No....................... Gina: She's not on my scanner, and- Sarie: She's just hiding, so Alex doesn't find her. She's FINE, right guys? *troubled* Rest of girls: I'm not too sure, Sarie-chan. Gina: She's not on the scanner. Even if she hid from Alex, she wouldn't be able to hide from **us**. We're her scouts, not her hunters. She can't hide from OUR computers, just everyone else's. Understand? All: *sweatdrop* Iris: Sure. I..... get it..... *pulling hair* I need something to do with my hands! I need a wrench or a gundam- if I had Deathsythe Hell here- *stops* Alex's gundam...... Gina: We gotta go. We have to plan, and- if...... if he gets our stuff- Sarie: He already has. Gina: What's that mean?! *worried and angry* Sarie: Fire, explosions.... I was saving my life, not my scout stuff. I only have this. *spreads arms* what I'm wearing. Gina: *stares* I have my stuff, and my bag. Iris: I'd save my hardware before my scout stuff. I --oblviously-- don't have it either. Rini: I have my locket, my scout stuff and- Iris's transformation rod. *holds out stick-thingy* Yours. Iris: Thanks! Whew! *takes it and puts it in overalls pocket* Sarie: So- we're down two scouts, and a knight. Great. We're in bad shape, y'know. Gina: I DO KNOW!!!!!!! Sarie: Okay! yikes!!! CHILL, Genius!!!!! Gina: I'm.... just worried about Hope. Iris: I am too. First we should..... look for the others- only problem is.... one of our Goddesses is at Alex's castle and in love with 'im. Then There's The Chrono Witch, but she's got to stay at the Time Gate. Gina: And then there's Cloveress, but- she's not a Goddess and she'd never help us. She'd help the guys before us....... *~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~* Erryn sat up, and looked arround. Erryn: HOPE!!!! *runs to her side, and realizes what he just did* Never go back to Barry, huh, Erryn? Yeah, sure. *turns her over and sighs* Hope? Hope? You okay? Awake? Can you hear me? Cloveress: Owwwwwwwwwwww........ *sits up* Erryn..... Erryn: Is she okay?! Cloveress!!! IS SHE ALRIGHT!?! Cloveress: Erryn.... Erryn: CLOVERESS!!!!!!!! Cloveress: No. She's gone, Erryn. *sighs* At least the Lucifer's dead, too. Erryn: WELL BRING THIS ONE BACK!!! Cloveress: *harshly laughs* Yeah, Erryn. I can wave my magic Goddess fingers and undo what SHE did. Erryn: Bring her back- please....? Cloveress: You'd have to talk to the Goddess of Destruction for that. I can't do anything. Erryn: Where is she? Where're the other scouts? *looks at Hope's face* She can't die.... she's too important to them.... Cloveress: Important to them- *walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder, crouching beside him* or to you, Barry? ~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~ Gina: Oh- Goddess! Don't- Rini: I'm not the leader!!! Don't make me go!!!!! Gina: You make me sick, Sailor Moon. Rini: But.... bb-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but.... *sobbing* I'M SCARED!!!! Gina: More and more like Serena every day. -_- *anime sigh cloud* Rini: I dun wanna go! Sarie: She does look scary..... Gina: She's the Goddess of Destruction!!! YOU CAN EXPECT SHE'D LOOK A LITTLE SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winona (hey, her mom had the coolest name ever, she can have a crappy one in MY story): *defensive* Who are you? Gina: *raises hands, and smiles* We're all with you. We're the others. Your Senshi. Winona: My.... Senshi...? Gina: MERCURY STAR POWER!!! *transforms* Iris: VENUS STAR POWER!!!!! Sarie: BY THE POWER OF JUPITER!!! *SPINS* EMPOWER ME WITH YOUR STRENGTH AND LIGHTNING!!!!! *doesn't work* All: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;; Sarie: ?_O Eh? Oh! Yeah. I lost it. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Mercury: Mars? Waress? Hello?! Venus: *quietly* She's gone, G. She's dead. Sarie: Down two Goddesses, and a Knight. *sighs* Winona: I'll join you. I need to get this Prophecy over with. Mercury: Why? Winona: Because I'm tired of it. Venus: As tired of it as us? Is your mom.... Rini: IS HOTARU OKAY!!?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!? Winona: She's sick, but- otherwise, yeah. She's fine. (A/N: I *just* realized that Hotaru, at the end of the series, was a child again. ^_^;;;; So- first, how can she already have a kid *her* age? And from re- growing up!? ^_^;;;; You'll live, just deal with it.) Rini: Whew! Winona just looked over these rag-tag still-scouts. 'I'll have to re- train them **myself**, now won't I?' she wondered to herself, and sighed. 'One LOST her things. Great. I can't believe this!'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- IT'S DONE!!!!!!! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! wow. Soooo~ooooooo proud of me- them, you- ......... ^ ^;;;;;;;;;; Next chapter may be a while- i have NO CLUE what I'm gonna do. I'm SOOOO sorry *sobbing* i reallky like this story, so I'll- try my VERY best to get this idea in the back of my head to actually SHOW UP. I know I have an idea.... *sighs* somewhere. Until Next time---- THANKS FOR READING OUR FIC!!! *Schwarz tap dances off the stage in those liatards with the coat-and-tails, and the tan hose, and the top hats and the- the canes* Crawford: You. Will. Die. ^_^ bai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Training The Second Generation

Chapter 18. I dunno, I miiii~ight have an idea... A/N: I'm re-training the scouts cuz- they're in dier need of SKILLS. So, yeah. I'm maybe gonna IGNORE Alex, and the Waress and the assasin, and the Lucifers- uh.... maybe not them.... ALL, not through the whole thing. I'll have to see how lost, confused and idealess i get. Claimer: Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. You know it too. They're MY characters in MY story, so- let's see. Do I own them? I haven't got a patton, but they ARE mine. So. There. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hotaru, or the original scouts. I own this generation. Ha.  
  
Chapter 18 (wow, it's getttin' long): Training the Second Generation.  
  
Destructoress: NO, NO, NO,NO,NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Mercury: HOW DO I USE MY ATTACK ANY OTHER WAY!?!?!!?!?!?!? Destruction(for short): You have to aim with your visor, then you have to use your attack, but if they move, guess what? You have to figure where they'd go. You have to interperet their next move. And then you have to figure how you'll react, and attack them then. Sarie: Split up your attack. Destruction: Precisely. You have to split it in two, interpereting their next move and current location. Try it now. Mercury: O...k.ay.... Mercury Ice Exploooooooooooosion!!!!!!!! *splits in two and hits the dummy and the space where it moved to* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iris: *cough* Ow. *peels off dummy costume* You hit me twice, Mercury, and those aren't puny strikes, either..... *cough* T-T ouchies. Moon: YA-HOOO!!!! GOOOOOOOO~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOO MARS!!!!!!!!!! Mercury: I'm Mercury, Rini. Moon: Mars.... *looks up at the sky* I hope she's okay. Iris: She's.... watching over us, huh, Moon? Right guys? Sarie: Yeah. She's protecting us one last time. Mercury: One.... last time. Destruction: Maybe we should get the Witch to train you. I may be able to save her.... Mercury: REALLY?!?!?! Moon: If you could save our Mars........ Sarie: I'd go. I'll go with you. Destruction: No. Mercury. She has the scanners, and she's training fastest. I can keep training her, but she'd have to come. Not you, Sarie. Honestly, you're of no use to me. You'd be dead weight. Sarie: *sets jaw and grits teeth* I am not dead weight. I'm useful, and strong- Destruction: And with the lack of your Goddess powers. You're magicless, therefore you're worthless. You stay with them. Even if you can't use it, you should train to use your magic. IF we can ever fix your screwing up. Sarie: You can say this NOW, but when I *do* get my stuff back I'm gonna fight you and you WILL lose. Destruction: I'll look forward to it. Till then...... Mercury: I wanna go. Now. We have to save Mars. Destruction: Yeah. Well, first we need to plan, pack- Mercury: It won't take long. I gotta go. I need to get my friend back. We owe that to Rei. Mars is our strongest. She needs us, and we need her. Destruction: ¬_¬ Only because she's your strongest? Mercury:... Sarie: No. We need her because- Destruction: Because she's your only Goddess? You lost your things. No one else have changed, so- Moon: No. Because we owe it to Rei. Destruction: Oh really? ¬_¬ Iris: No. You're all wrong. You know it too. It's because she's our friend. Not because we need her, or because she's the best, or that we owe it to her parents- not even because she's saved us, and now it's our turn.... but also because we miss her, and no matter WHAT we were never trained to take the loss of a scout. And if they had taught us, it wouldn't be to lie to ourselves. We didn't lose a Goddess, or a scout, or the last piece of Rei and Heero. We lost one of our best friends. And that's why we're being morons. Because we're not whole. Destruction: Very good. Nice. *nods to Mercury* Pack light and fast. We're taking a little journey. *begins to walk away* Mercury: Why are *you* doing this? Destruction: *stops in mid-step* I don't know. I think it's because I want to. I think...... I think I need to see Rei one last time, and meet her. I need to be whole just like you. *resumes walking* Maybe you don't get it yet, but- I need to do this just as much as you do. Mercury: We'll have to get to Sandy first. So...... let's get going! *girls scatter to pack*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sandy: She's gone? And... they're GONE!?!?!!?PYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Pyro flies over* Pyro: I know, I heard, I Saw. Let's go, Destructoress. I know her magic by now, I can definetly help you find her. Destruction: *smiles* Thanks bird. Pyro: Yeah. I miss her, though. I really would hate it if she were permenatly dead. Scouts(except Sarie): Yeah. Us too. Sandy: I see none of you have moved up to Goddess form yet. Sarie: I did. I just.... lost my stuff. I lost it in the fire they killed the 1sts in. Sandy: Your parents? Sarie: Yeah. Hope might've died then, but I think she went to find the arson. Sandy: Know who it was? Pyro: They don't. They will. Don't tell them, girls. These Scouts have to figure themselves. Sandy: Yes. You're right. Scouts: Figure what? Pyro: The true Murderer of your perents, and of Hope.  
  
~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ DONE!!! I know, I know, it's short- AGAIN. But I have to jump re~eaaaaaaally fast. I'm getting bored, and I know you are too. I'm going straight to the dead Waress and fam in the next chapter, and I promise, Mercury and them will find eachother, and Hope will be back in the next two or so Chapters- AT LEAST. 


	19. Return To The Fallen Goddess

Okiesd. Okiesd, Okiesd. I know- I KNOW. I will make them meet in here, because I think it's really boring right now. So I'm skipping ahead about a month to when they all find eachother. Ain't'cha happy?  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Return of the Fallen Goddess Destruction: I don't know. Where else can we look? Mercury: Got me. I have no idea. *looking arround* I sense a strong force. Destruction: Me too. Use your scanner. Mercury: *pulls out and opens computer to laugh* It's a Senshi! The Goddess of Neptune!!! Destruction: They found us. Mercury: Wha'? Erryn: Mercury? Mercury: *turns to look at him* Bar- Erryn!??!?! Erryn: Please, Mercury, please. Bring back Hope. Please. Mercury: *looks at the Goddess of Saturn, of Death, of Destruction* I think we can.  
  
------`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-````````````` Erryn: Here. *opens door for the two Senshi and follows them in* Cloveress!!!! Clooooooooooooveress!!!!!! Cloveress: *shouting* SHUT UP, YOU STUPID ASSASIN!!!!!! Erryn: I have good and bad news. Cloveress: *comes out of a room* What? Erryn: Goodnews, I found 'em. Bad news, I forgot to buy the food. Sorry. ^_^ Cloveress: Hurry!!!!! C'mon!!!!!!! *pulls Senshi into the room* Here. Mercury: Hope........ Erryn: Please, Destructioness, please. Tell us you can help. Destruction: I... think I can... *sits beside the girl* I'll need complete quiet, no disturbing me, and darkness. No light at ALL. Erryn: We can do that. Cloveress: Yeah. Easy. --------------------------------------------- Alex: Preparations complete? Guard: Yessir!!! *salutes* I am proud to announce that we have finished 3 weeks ahead of schedule and that we- Alex: I don't care. What about the Senshi? Guard: *ahem* They have found the Goddess of Destruction, and the Chrono Witch, Sir. They trained with Destruction for a while, then moved on to train with the Time Wench. They're currently there, Sir. All but the Scout Mercury and Destruction. They went on a wild goose hunt. Alex: What're they looking for? Guard: I don't know Sir. *bows* I will be certain to find out. *runs off* Alex: *looks out Castle window* I'm sorry. I really am, Hope. Kaze: What? Alex: *ahem* Nothing. I thought I saw something. Guess not. You look nice. Kaze: ^_^ Thank you, Alexandar. I really appreciate the kind words. Alex: -_- Sure. *props head on fist on the windowsill* I almost miss the way it was. Kaze: Which was how? Alex: With the Scouts. I had no idea I'd end up betraying them. Kaze: They aren't too important. *shrugs* Alex: You're a Goddess. By saying they aren't important you incorporate yourself. You *were* a Scout, Kaze. Kaze: A long time ago. Alex: Nonetheless...... *sighs after a short span of silence* I wonder.... why did you betray them? Kaze: You'd be surprised. Surprised at how priorities change. *smiles at him* How your allies change. Alex: *stands and begins to follow the Guards' path* I don't like you Kaze. Don't push your luck. Your best allies are the Scouts, and not me. Kaze: You.... don't..... like..... me....??? Alex: Not one bit. *resumes walking* Take what you can. Rejoin where you're useful, Kaze. Go where you're useful, needed, and wanted, okay? Go to the Senshi. Kaze: *stares at his retreating back* You mean this? You don't like me? You..... you're kicking me out? Alex: *stops walking* Yes. Yes I am. Leave, and go where I can't see you. I never want to speak to you, see you, or work with you ever again. Kaze: You really loved her! Alex: *smirks* Maybe. I don't know. I will never know. Scott killed her, and I let him. You decide. Did i love her? *walks away* Kaze: You did, because if you didn't you wouldn't regret it so badly. ------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Duo: You are sure,Seer? Seer: I see no threats now. All are weak, and we have two of the Senshi. Kaze and Cloveress. They will not betray us. *looking into crystal* Senshi and Good will fall to us. They will beg on their knees for their lives. Duo: Now. What about Alex? Seer: He will not help the Senshi. He is thoroughly on our side. Duo: Good. I'd hate to lose him again. I really can't stand those little hunts he gives us when he runs off. Seer: As do I, Majesty, as do I. Duo: You only hate them because we make you find him by using your powers. Seer: Exactly so, Sir, Exactly so. ------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Erryn: What if they attack us? What if they find us? Destruction: You didn't strike me as a "what if" man. Erryn: I'm not, I just don't like this. It seems too easy. Destruction: Too... easy...? Erryn: I feel watched, hunted. I hate that feeling. I became a killer to squash that feeling. Destruction: You feel eyes on you, too? Erryn: Yeah. I hope the no noise thing isn't too important. Destruction: It isn't. It just helps me concentrate. Erryn: Good. I have a feeling I'll be making some noise. ------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Alex sat, looking out at the sky, wondering about what Kaze had said. Maybe.... he had- still did love the Goddess. Maybe he was wrong, had been tricked, was a pawn in his very own game. Guard: Prince Alexandar!! *bow* Alex: What now? Guard: We have found out what they're looking for. One of your Lucifers was slain, Sir. Slain by the Waress. And the Waress overdid it, and perished as well. The Assasin and Cloveress have searched for Destruction and Destruction and Mercury have looked for them to save the Waress. The Senshi can be brought back to life, or so they believe, Sir. Alex: Interesting. Do we have a location? Guard: Kaze left, and Duo sent a Lucifer after her. He doesn't believe in her power, Sir. Alex: He sent one of MY Lucifers!?!?!?!?!! MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Lucifers!!?!?!? *stomps inside to find his father* Guard: You don't care that he sent your Lucifer, you care that he's trying to stop the ressurrection of your dead girlfriend, kid. Alex: *turns* What was that? Guard: If you hadn't heard you wouldn't have turned. Alex: Who are you?! Guard: *takes off helmet* Baka, Allie-chan. Alex: Only the Girls would....... Guard: *lets go of form* It's Sarie, num-skull! I lost my scout stuff so I came here. I have a question, though. Alex: Yeah? Sarie: If you really did care for us or Hope, why'd you make the Lucifers? Alex: How'd you know I made them? Sarie: I've ben here about 3 weeks, so I know everything, Allie-chan. I also know that you DO miss her. Alex: I don't. Sarie: You beat yourself up yesterday. If I did love her, I wouldn't've just stood there. Why didn't I save her? Alex: How'd... Sarie: I bribed your maid to tell me everything she overheard. I also did my share of eavvesdroping. *looks over her shoulder* Time to go. Alex: Go? Sarie: Yup. I can't explain. Sorry. *turns and smirks at Erryn* Hey. Erryn: I am only helping you because of Michael. -_- After this you're my prey again. Sarie: ^_^ Hai! Lets go! ^_^ Erryn: . Yeah..... *they take a step and disappear in the shadows* Alex: I would've gone. If she'd offered.... *blinks* I would've gone with the Enemy. ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Lucifer of Fire: I was sent to destroy or Aid Kaze. I see she has chosen for me to destroy her as well! *shrugs* It matters not. I'll destroy all of you in one strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **shouting** LAVA DRAGON OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!! This, like Marciana's attack, was really cool. A whole lot stronger and better than all the others Scouts'. A huge red and black Dragon flew at them, huge, fiery wings stretched and illuminating. It surged at the girls, and burst into firewroks when it hit them. They all flew back, and screamed when their backs or sides slapped the wall. She smirked and repeated her vicious attack. Lucifer: Yes, Scouts!! GODDESSES CRY IN MERCY!!! SOB FOR YOUR LIVES. BEG!! *yet again repeats the attack* Venus: She's strong. Mercury: A little too strong. Erryn: Hey! ^_^ what's up?! Mercury: I think I may hate you. Venus: Our strength isn't "up", you little bastard! WE'RE BEING KILLED OUT HERE!!!!!!!! Sarie: I wish I could help.... Venus: Sailor Moon..... Moon: MOON WINGED ANGEL STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucifer: WHY DON'T YOU FICKIN' DIE!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!? Sarie: I wish- I wish I could help!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------- ---- Duo: Seer? Seer: Yes? Duo: What do you see in my Future? Seer: I see death, and Sorrow. Duo: What?! Seer: Death, and Sorrow. Sadness and poverty. Loss and- Duo: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!!! Seer: I am, Majesty. It's everyone ELSE who isn't. -------------------------------------------------- ---------- Kaze's eyes were filled with bright green and pale pink lights. Kaze: WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?!?!!? Jupiter: BY THE STRENGTH AND POWER OF JUPITER!! Moon: BY THE GOOD AND KINDNESS OF THE MOOOON!!!! Moon&Jupiter: UNLEASH THE GODDESS INSIDE!!!!! GRANT ME MY POWER, AND HELP ME DEFEAT THIS EVIL BEING!!!!!!!!!! Moon: MOON SHIMMERING POWER!!!!!!!!! Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER POWER!!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------- Destruction looked at the door, guiltily. She should be helping, but instead she was locked in here, trying to wake up a long-dead stranger. To wake up a long-dead lost friend. Her hands were cold and icicles hung in her hair. The black hair she had inherited. The black of Death, and the cold came with it. Her voice, actions, personality- cold, hidden, aloof, away. She kept to herself and found it harder and harder to maintain her distance with all these sweet little girls trying their damndest to get their friend back. It-was-too-hard. She admitted that now, silently and to herself as she searched inside for the girl. Then she found a flicker. A soft, dying thread of light, and as soon as she reached out for it- it snuffed out, and she couldn't find it. 'Gone? I was THIS CLOSE?!?!' -------------------------------------------------- ---------- Kaze stared as the two girls were enveloped in light, and then there stood two completely different women. Jupiter was now a second-level-Goddess, and wore a Green top that had an oval collar, and long sleeves in clingy nylon-ish fabric that hugged her toned form, as well as her dark hair down, but with litlle braids picked out in it, giving it an interestingly rope-like look. Her legs were covered in a pair of dark blue carpenter jeans that were fading, and snug on her waist, but baggy on her legs which consealed the black boots she wore underneath. Her hands were in green gloves that came to her wrist with the very tips cut off so her green-painted nails peeked out.  
  
The Cheif scout wore a LOT less pink. Her pink hair was in a braid down her back, and had a red top that had short-sleeves and laced up the front, and she wore a dark, dark purple skirt that was loose at her legs that allowed movement, and came to her mid-thigh. Her feet were shod in tall, lace-up black boots that came to her knees and had a chunky heel. She wore a tiara atop her head, and held a scepter in her white-long- gloved hands. It was about her height with a star and a moon atop it, and everyone noted there was NO PINK. Poweress: Ahhhhhh..... Good to be back again. Peace: I am the Goddess of Peace! And in the name of Good and Honesty I WILL punish you!!!!!!! Poweress: I am the Poweress!! The Goddess of Power and Strength! And in the name of Jupiter and my Power of Lightning I SHALL punish you!!!!!!!!! Peace&Power: And together we are going to right wrongs and triumph over you, Lucifer, and destroy Alex's evil rampage!!!! Lucifer: How quaint. *sits on air and rests chin on the top of her hand that limply rests -and slightly curls- beneath her head* -------------------------------- ------------------------ Destruction sat there, crying. Weeping for the one person she thought could help her. Could save her from the empty, cold darkness. She kept thinking about how if she hadn't worried about the girls she could've found it sooner, could've done this and that different and then this and that would be different. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. She wore a guazy flare-sleeved dress over her black skirt and top. The top was solid black, and simple cotton. It was a v-neck, and long-sleeves with those lovely triangular things with the loop that goes over your middle finger connected as a part of the sleeve. (ever seen Rayearth? It's those glovey things they wear! ^_^;;) Then a dim light filled her closed eyes. Red. Blood red. Fire. --------------------------- ------------------------------------ Seer: I'm sorry, Sir!! I can't DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!!!!!! YOU CHOOSE YOUR OWN- Guard: *backhand slaps the woman and she falls forward* Learn your place, Woman. Seer: NO!!! *crystal falls as she does and shatters on the ground* ... *turns to Duo* And there, Majesty, is your omen. You fate will be the same! YOU WILL SHATTER AS GLASS AND FALL TO YOUR KNESS IN AGONY TO SEE THAT YOU'VE LOST!!!!!!!!!! Guard: *winds up to slap her again when his wrist is grabbed* Wha'? Man: No. Duo: WHO THE HECK'RE YOU!?!?!?!?! Man: I'm a man stuck on helping the weak, and saving the wronged. *punches guard, and turns to walk out* Duo: Name? Or don't you have one? Man: *smirks* Heh. I have one. I have many. The one you're probably most familiar with though, is- *turns* I'm Michael. --------------------------------- ------------------------ Destruction stared as the ice evaporated quickly in her hair, as the heat rose in the small room. Destruction: What's going on!?!?!?! Hope's cheeks flush and her eyes move behind her eyelids. Destruction: You- O_O *mouth gaping* Hope: Hey... *sits up* I heard some friends needed me. ^_^ Hiyah!! Destruction: H-Hope? Hope: Yeah. *stands* I'm Heero's daughter. He never dies, and neither will I. By the Power of Mars!!!!!!!!!!!!! *transforms, and smirks* New outfit. Nice. She wore a red tanktop under a read fish-net-like over-t- shirt and a deep red pair of courdoroy pants. Her hands were gloved in red cut-off finger gloves with velcro on the top, and her feet were shod in black, heavy boots that were a lot like moto-cross boots. Her hair was in one bun with her spikey locks arranged around it's circumference, and that was held in a red felt ribbon. Destruction: You're... alive..... Waress: ^_^ HAI! Wow, I love breathing. Go figure- it's a neccessity! *shrugs* Ohhhhhhhhh well! ^_^ *leaves room and shouts:* THE WARESS IS BACK FROM THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!!!! *winks at her friends* Miss me? ^_^ All: *stare* Waress: Yes, well.... Let's try out this new power, shall we? Celestial, Fire.... *smiles* Pheonix!!!!! A huge flaming bird erupts from her hands and spills out, shreiking at the Lucifer, and when it hits her she yells: Noooo!!! (as if it'd make a difference) and dissentigrated. Waress: *wipes brow* Phew! Hey guys!! Missed me, didn't you? Hey!! Rini!!! When'd you turn!? YOUR HAIR LOOOOOKS SOOOOO COOL!!!!!!! Scouts: O.O -=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-= End!!! Wow!! Ain't it great?! Happy she's back? I SURE AM!!!!!! and now..... IS WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! 


End file.
